Tell the King
by MMDD
Summary: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran perfectos el uno para el otro, tenían muchas cosas en común. Amaban a Hogwarts, el Quidditch, a todos y cada uno de los Weasley, la cerveza de mantequilla y las aventuras. A veces no son las diferencias los que separan a una pareja, a veces lo que las separa es el hecho de amar demasiado algo o a alguien y no querer compartirlo. Sigue en el cap.
1. Prologo

Si quieren ver la portada denle al link historias/155669

Resumen: _Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran perfectos el uno para el otro, tenían muchas cosas en común. Amaban a Hogwarts, el Quidditch, a todos y cada uno de los Weasley, la cerveza de mantequilla y las aventuras. A veces no son las diferencias los que separan a una pareja, a veces lo que las separa es el hecho de amar demasiado algo o a alguien y no querer compartirlo, y eso les paso a Harry y Ginny Potter con el joven rubio Draco Malfoy._

Harry Potter es bien conocido por ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico Ingles, no había niño, adolescente, adulto y anciano que no supiera su nombre, es por el hecho de que era tan conocido que todos sabían el profundo e intenso amor que le profesaba a la menor de los Weasley, una belleza pelirroja de una fulgurante mirada de ojos marrones, una bruja poderosa, la única mujer que ha llegado al corazón del héroe, Ginny Weasley.

Todo el mundo sabía que ellos terminarían juntos, tenían tanto en común, eran valientes, inteligentes, con mucho talento, atractivos y con un alto nivel de magia, prácticamente la prensa fantaseaba con los futuros hijos de la pareja de ensueño, y por supuesto con una hermosa boda en la Madriguera.

Y claro está que su deseo se hizo realidad, 3 años después de que Voldemort fuera derrotado y aun hubiera órdenes de captura para algunos mortifagos, la Inglaterra Mágica se dedicó a buscar sus mejores prendas, pues el Profeta les había dado la mejor noticia en años.

_Harry James Potter Evans contraerá matrimonio el 24 de mayo con Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett_

_03/02/2000_

_Por Parvati Patil_

Harry Potter es uno de los mejores Aurores del Departamento de Seguridad y Ginny Weasley una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch, con 20 y 19 años de edad respectivamente contraerán nupcias este 24 de mayo, es decir, que solo faltan 3 meses para la boda más esperada del año.

Como tradición de la familia Weasley la boda se celebra en el jardín trasero de _"La Madriguera"_, nombre por el cual se le conoce al hogar de los patriarcas Weasley, he conseguido unas palabras de amigos en común de la pareja, aquí están algunos de sus comentarios:

-_Creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro, todavía recuerdo aquel 1 de septiembre de 1991, Ginny se enamoró desde ese instante de él y Harry también aunque no lo quiera admitir_- Ron Weasley nos dice con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar el día en que conoció a su mejor amigo.

- _Yo siempre supe que Ginny era la mujer ideal para Harry, una mujer valiente y decidida, alguien que no se intimida porque él sea Harry Potter, me alegra saber que por fin Harry se haya dado cuenta y se haya dignado a hacerme caso_- Hermione Granger sonríe con suficiencia al saber que hizo un buen trabajo de celestina con su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga.

-_Salí con Ginny durante un tiempo en mi sexto año, y cuando me dejo por Harry yo estaba furioso, no paraba de decir cada 3 segundos que terminarían y el la botaría por alguien con dinero (Risas avergonzadas), me comporte muy cruel con ellos ese año, pero luego madure y me alegre por su felicidad_- Dean Thomas, ex novio de Ginny Weasley y amigo de Harry Potter

-_Ginny es una chica preciosa y Harry un buen hombre, se ven fantásticos juntos, ¡Dios, ya me imagino a sus hijos! Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ambos se lo han ganado_- Neville Longbottom, mejor amigo de Ginny Weasley y héroe de guerra.

-_Lamente horrores haber arruinado mi relación con Harry, y cuando trate de recuperarlo era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado de ella y yo ya no podía hacer nada, recuerdo haberlos visto pasear por el lago, se veían muy bien juntos_- Cho Chang, ex novia de Harry Potter

-_Ginny y Harry son como mis hermanos, los amo a ambos, quiero que sean felices no me importa si están juntos o no, yo solo quiero que sean felices y que ante todo no olviden del cariño que se tienen, a veces con los años la gente llega a olvidar porque quiere a alguien, espero que ellos se acuerden diario de porque se quieren_.- Luna Lovegood, amiga íntima de la pareja Potter-Weasley

Es una pena decir que no puedo poner todos los comentarios de sus amigos, pero puedo jurar que todos los comentarios están llenos de buenos deseos y felicidad para esta hermosa pareja, ¿Qué les parece si ven la opinión de la familia Weasley?

-_Amamos a Harry como si fuera un hijo más para nosotros, lo conocemos desde que tenía 11 años y podemos asegurar que no hay mejor mago para nuestra querida Ginny, ambos se ven tan felices juntos y llenos de vida que sería un crimen si no se amaran con locura como lo hacen ahora_- Molly y Arthur Weasley, padres de Ginny Weasley y suegros de Harry Potter.

-_No conozco a Harry tanto como mis padres o Ron y Ginny, pero por lo poco que se dé el y con lo poco que hemos hablado, puedo asegurar que me encanta como cuñado, tiene un gran sentido del humor y fantásticas historias que contar. ¡Nunca me aburro a su lado!-_ Bill Weasley, primogénito de la familia.

-_He visto a Harry solo 3 veces en toda mi vida, y todas las veces que lo he visto me ha caído mejor, ¡Se ha enfrentado a dragones 2 veces! ¡2 veces!, si Ginny no se casa con él lo hare yo, te lo advierto Ginny_.- Charlie Weasley, actualmente reside en Rumania, pero viene por la boda de su hermana.

-_Me alegra enormemente saber que Harry y Ginny se van a casar, aunque no entiendo porque esa necedad de hacerlo tan jóvenes_- Percy Weasley, secretario del Ministro

-_Harry y Ginny son un par de calenturientos, todos en plena guerra y ellos en plena batalla sexual, ¡Merlín, fue horrible!, nunca olvidare ese día en que entre a la cocina y los vi como veelas en celo, me encanta hacer ruborizar a Harry cada vez que lo veo con ese recuerdo. ¿Quieres verlo?_- George Weasley, dueño de Sortilegios Weasley

Al parecer los Weasley también apoyan esta unión, todos esperamos que la pareja sea feliz y su vida este llena de dichas, también espero que Harry haya mejorado su forma de bailar, no quiero que Ginny tenga la misma suerte que yo, ojala que también nos presentes pronto a unos pequeñines Potter-Weasley.

El Profeta y el Mundo Mágico Ingles les desean toda la felicidad del mundo al futuro matrimonio Potter-Weasley.

Se lo han ganado.

Harry sonrió de forma irónica cuando termino de leer aquel recorte de periódico que guardaba en su escritorio en su despacho del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya habían pasado 4 largos años desde que se publicó ese artículo, aun recordaba el día que publicaron ese artículo escrito por Parvati.

Ginny se había reído durante horas de él porque Parvati aun recordaba lo pésimo que fue bailar con él durante el Baile de Navidad, el solamente se limitó a asentir y esperar que eso se le borrara pronto de la cabeza de su prometida. Últimamente le era muy difícil recordar esos momentos felices que vivió con Ginny, ya recordaba poco de cómo fue que empezó todo en sexto año, su relación luego de la guerra, cuando le pidió matrimonio, los preparativos, la boda, todo comenzaba a ser un recuerdo difuso en su mente, como algo que solo ocupa espacio, y él no quería que esos recuerdos se fueran.

Aún no.

Guardo el recorte en su cajón del escritorio cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, le puso un hechizo a su cajón y se dirigió para ver a su esposa, Ginny no había cambiado casi nada en esos años, seguía con su ondulado cabello rojo, su piel blanca, y ojos marrones, pero ya no estaba aquella mirada fulgurante y llena de determinación, ya no estaba su Ginny luchadora.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento cariño?- Se acercó para tomar su bolsa deportiva y llevarla a la habitación. Ginny fue tras él.

-Como siempre, imposiblemente agotador, a veces me dan ganas de renunciar, pero cuando veo que me creen fácil de vencer, vuelvo a recuperar las ganas- Su esposa saco una risa cantarina, una que hace años el no oía pero que de alguna manera por este tiempo se estaba haciendo muy frecuente.

-Eres una competitiva, no me extraña- Él dijo mientras recordaba a la Ginny de sexto año, de la cual a penas tenia recuerdos, él quería a esa Ginny, no a esta.

-Sí, lo admito- Ella se acercó a darle un ligero beso en los labios, casi como si una pluma hubiera rozado sus labios- Iré a ducharme, te veo en un rato

-Claro

¿Dónde quedo esa Ginny de la cual se enamoró?, ¿Sera que cuando mato a Voldemort también mato a Ginny y no se dio cuenta? Su relación parecía más de conocidos que de esposos y la gente estaba empezando a darse cuenta, y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

No mientras Ginny siempre llegara a casa con ese olor a menta fresca y hierbabuena.


	2. El Big Bang

_Este capituloal igual que el fic fue creado por la canción: The Libertines- Tell the King_

_El Big Bang_

Ginny Potter a pesar de estar casada y con la responsabilidad de mantener un hogar aun jugaba al Quidditch, para lo que nació dicen muchos, llevaba ya varios años jugando para las Arpías de Holyhead, era la buscadora del equipo, a veces jugaba como cazadora, pero la gente e incluso su capitana del equipo Gwendolyn Morgan decían que la preferían como la buscadora y no solo por sus habilidades a la hora de atrapar la snitch, sino porque era la misma posición que jugaba su marido en el colegio y eso llamaba más la atención de los patrocinadores, se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, pues la respuesta es muy sencilla ¿Qué era mejor que saber que la pareja del siglo jugaba en la misma posición?

_Pareja del siglo, _cada vez que Ginny escuchaba que a ella y a Harry los mencionaban así en el Callejón Diagon, El Profeta y en todos los lugares mágicos del país sentía un dolor en el estómago, y no era por la emoción de saberse conocida y admirada por todos, hace mucho que dejo de sentir eso, ahora era por el fastidio que le causaba saber que todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de su relación con Harry, la cual no estaba en su mejor momento.

De hecho, hace años que no hay un buen momento.

Mientras se quitaba su chamarra y bufanda iba pensando en su relación con Harry, se supone que él es su hombre ideal, el amor de su vida, su héroe, la persona que hace que su mundo gire y todas esas cosas que soñó cuando era niña. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que su yo de 10 años estaría realmente feliz por ser la esposa de Harry Potter, la mujer del héroe, por ser Ginny Potter. La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta que su yo de 23 años no estaba feliz con ser la mujer de Harry Potter, no era feliz al vivir con Harry.

Hace mucho tiempo el dejo de ser su hombre ideal, el amor de su vida, su héroe, Harry ya no era la persona que hacía a su mundo girar y sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras da suspiros largos. Ahora era un extraño al que veía como 20 veces al año y solo cruzaba 5 palabras acompañadas de vez en cuando con 2 besos insípidos. ¿Dónde quedo la pasión?

Una vez ya con su uniforme de Quidditch puesto se dedica a hacer el ritual que hace antes de cada entrenamiento y partido, quitarse su anillo de matrimonio. El primer año de matrimonio con Harry le costaba horrores sacarse su amado anillo, el que con tanto esmero había escogido Harry para ella, sin ayuda, ya que él decía que era algo que tenía que hacer solo y así sería más especial. Hace 4 años cuando vio por primera vez aquel anillo de plata pura con un rubí como incrustación había llorado de alegría y pensó que nunca se lo quitaría, antes muerta que sacárselo.

Pero como no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir, en su primer partido de Quidditch con las Arpías de Holyhead, la capitana Morgan le había exigido que tenía que sacarse su anillo, que era contra las reglas y que si no se lo sacaba no jugaba. Ella al no tener otra opción se quitó su anillo, pero antes beso el rubí mientras le dedicaba un pensamiento a Harry y finalmente ponerlo dentro de una cajita. Durante ese primer año hacia el mismo ritual para cada entrenamiento y partido, sus compañeras de equipo la llamaban cursi y se reían de ella, pero a Ginny nunca le importo ser la burla de ellas, era feliz al pensar en Harry.

Todo cambio como al segundo año y medio de matrimonio, y a la vez lo era con las Arpías, ya no besaba su anillo, ahora solo se limitaba a observarlo y sonreír antes de guardarlo en una cajita de terciopelo negro, la misma en la que Harry puso el anillo antes de pedirle matrimonio en _"La Madriguera"_ frente a toda su familia.

Ese mismo año, Harry tenía más misiones en el extranjero y ella partidos, a pesar de que algunas veces viajaban al mismo tiempo, nunca lo hacían al mismo lugar, Harry dejo de ir a sus partidos, ya no le rogaba al Jefe de Aurores por dejarlo ir, ahora Harry se limitaba a ir si tenía un día libre o eran vacaciones.

Cuando llego su tercer año con el equipo y con Harry, las cosas empeoraron en su matrimonio, ahora Harry asistía a menos partidos que antes, daba igual si era su día libre o si tenía vacaciones, Harry decía estar cansado y si iba, solo se quedaba sentado mirando al cielo, incluso una vez se llegó a dormir. Es por eso que ella ya no lo obligo a ir ni le preguntaba si iría a verla a un partido, y así como a Ginny ya no le importo, a Harry igual.

Aquel tercer año ya ni siquiera besaba su anillo, ahora solo lo miraba unos segundos mientras lo dejaba sobre la caja de terciopelo, ya no se tomaba la molestia de al menos ponerlo dentro. Le daba igual si se perdía o no. Harry ya no iba a sus partidos, iba a misiones o a casa de Ron y Hermione, algunas veces revisaba documentos en su despacho en el Número 12 de Gimmauld Place o descansaba, pero siempre le preguntaba por el resultado del partido, eso aún no cambiaba.

Al menos hasta que llego su cuarto año, ahora si Ginny podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que su matrimonio estaba más que hundido, ¿Por qué no se divorcia se preguntan?, pues ella siempre considero que Harry era y es el amor de su vida, no importa que él haya estado con Cho y ella con Dean, ella siempre tuvo la esperanza en que Harry por fin se diera cuenta de que eran almas gemelas y debían estar juntos, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta era muy feliz.

Sin embargo, aunque haya estado la guerra ella aún tenía la esperanza en ese entonces de casarse con Harry, cuando todo termino y la guerra comenzó a olvidarse, ella poseía la esperanza de que Harry decidiera unirse a su lado y vivir juntos por siempre y felices, cuando sus esperanzas comenzaron a volverse realidad fue feliz, pero todo se derrumbó, como si de un castillo de cartas cayendo por el viento se tratara, Harry ya no era el mismo joven impulsivo y lleno de vida del que se enamoró, ¿Será que la guerra lo convirtió en ese hombre con el que se casó? ¿O fue el matrimonio el que arruino su complicidad?

Ginny no solo se caracterizó por haber sido una joven fuerte y valiente en momentos de guerra, sino por ser una mujer llena de esperanza y fe, en las personas tanto como en el mundo, y Ginny con el tiempo había aprendido a ver a su matrimonio no como la mejor etapa de su vida, sino como una guerra que nunca tendría fin. Hizo miles de esfuerzos por recuperar lo suyo con Harry, pero él nunca ayudaba y cuando él estaba lista para cooperar, ella simplemente se alejaba.

"_Ah, como a veces llega a importar más el orgullo"- _pensó Ginny mientras observaba su anillo de matrimonio, no pudo evitar sentir rabia al ver ese estúpido rubí, todavía recuerda como hace 4 años le pregunto a Harry por qué escogió un rubí y el solo le sonrió de esa manera que hacía que te enamoraras de él, de esa forma en la que ella no lo veía hacerlo.

_-¿Por qué un rubí? Creí que siempre se escogía un diamante-pregunto una versión más joven de Ginny Potter, en ese instante Weasley, aun con los ojos rojos por el llanto._

_Antes de contestar, Harry le sonrió mientras veía esos ojos que le robaron el aliento, esa mirada que lo hace desear permanecer para siempre a su lado- Veras, el vendedor de la tienda me dijo que el rubí simbolizaba muchas cosas- Tomo la suave mano de la pelirroja mientras la besaba._

_-¿Cómo cuáles?- Respondió esbozando una sonrisa coqueta al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a su prometido._

_-Pues el amor, la amistad- Con cada palabra que decía Harry le daba besos a Ginny, primero fue en ambas mejillas- Pero sobre todo, la pasión_

_Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas jugando traviesas y sonriendo dentro del beso, pues nada los hacia más felices a ambos que compartir un simple beso. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y con los ojos brillantes, rebozando de alegría._

_Lástima que no durara mucho tiempo.- _Susurro Ginny mientrasse quitaba el anillo y lo observaba una vez más, para luego depositarlo en su casillero, detrás de su varita. Hace mucho que había tirado esa cajita de terciopelo negro, al igual que hace mucho había tirado sus esperanzas y fe en que Harry cambiara y su matrimonio funcionaria. Las tiro en el preciso instante en el que Harry ya no preguntaba por sus partidos de Quidditch ni recordaba su cumpleaños.

Cerro de un portazo la puerta de su casillero, una vez más sintiendo rabia por lo que ahora era su vida, vio por el rabillo del ojo como su compañera Gwenog la miraba sorprendida por su exabrupto, ella fue una de las primeras que se dio cuenta que ya no hacia su ritual con el anillo, cada vez que le preguntaban el porqué, ella solo se limitaba a responder lo mismo:

-No quiero perder el tiempo en cursiladas, no tengo 10 años

Gwenog se acercó a ella y le sonrió como dándole ánimos, ya todo el equipo sospechaba que su matrimonio se había ido a la mierda hace mucho tiempo, y ya estaban listas para ayudarla cuando decidiera dar el siguiente paso. El divorcio.

Pero eso nunca pasaría, estaba segura de que Harry es su verdadero amor, ella no podía tener a nadie más, eso era imposible. Nadie puede tener dos almas gemelas.

Tomo su escoba, la nueva _"Estrella dorada 3000"_ y salió al campo dispuesta a sacar toda la rabia de su interior, la tribuna estaba llena y gritaban llenos de entusiasmo, el lugar estaba lleno de carteles con el nombre de ambos equipos, "Las Arpías de Holyhead" y "Los Wigtown Wanderers", incluso había varios posters de jugadores del equipo flotando y saludando. Ginny reconoció al menos 5 carteles suyos, dio una vuelta por el campo tratando de ver a su madre, ella era la única que nunca falta a sus partidos, desde Fred era aún más cariñosa y protectora, especialmente con ella y George.

Vio a su madre tejiendo en la primera fila, a su lado tenía unos onmiculares, sabía que su madre dejaba de tejer para verla jugar, a pesar de que no entendía nada del juego, su madre decía que se veía bellísima cuando jugaba y que nunca se perdería un partido. Mientras se alejaba de ahí e iba a posicionarse, distinguió una peculiar cabellera rubia platinada al otro lado de las gradas, no podría tratarse de otra persona, ese cabello tenía que ser de un Malfoy, esperaba que fue de Draco, después de lo que le conto Harry del hurón tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Pasó cerca de donde estaba sentado, al parecer con unos amigos o sirvientes, para gente como Malfoy son lo mismo, lo vio con una túnica gris y sin el pelo echado hacia atrás. Le sonrió con burla y se fue feliz de ahí al ver la furia reflejada en los ojos del otro.

El partido comenzó y Ginny salió volando a toda velocidad al igual que el otro buscador, por los primeros 20 minutos ninguno tuvo señales de la snitch la cual parecía haberse esfumado, hasta que el buscador de los Wigtown Wanderers se elevó hacia los postes de su equipo y fue ahí cuando Ginny vio la snitch también y acelero todo lo que la escoba podía, iba detrás de el por unos centímetros, si él tomaba la snitch su equipo ganaba por 50 puntos, ya que hasta ahorita las Arpías tenían 200 puntos, mientras los Wigtown Wanderers apenas llevaban 95, pero eso no duro mucho, pues uno de sus cazadores tiro de inmediato y así llegaron a los 100.

Ginny ya pensaba que iba a perder, pero no conto con que la snitch decidiera hacerla una jugarreta a ese imbécil que no dejaba de mirarla con burla, la snitch se fue hacia abajo dando vueltas en espiral, y ella bajo tras ella junto con el otro buscador, ambos estaban tan enfrascados en tratar de tirarse de la escoba que no se dieron cuenta de que la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer.

Ya había pasado media hora y el juego ahora estaba empatado, no se había vuelto a ver a la snitch y Ginny ya se estaba hartando de que el idiota comentarista no dejara de insultar sus capacidades.

-¿Qué pasa con Potter?, hoy parece más distraída que de costumbre

-¡Vamos, Potter!, ¡Mueve el culo y busca la snitch!

-Al parecer el apellido de casada le queda un poco grande, ¿No lo creen?

Potter, Potter, Potter, ella era una Weasley, puede que llevara el apellido Potter, pero aun pertenecía a los Weasley y eso nunca lo olvidaría, ojala ese comentarista se vaya al infierno, Ginny dejo de insultar mentalmente al comentarista cuando vio como Malfoy le hacía señas hacia la derecha, por donde estaban los golpeadores del equipo contrario, pensando que se trataba de una trampa vio a su alrededor tratando de ver si la snitch estaba cerca y al no ver nada decidió voltear, ¡Ahí estaba! Justo arriba de las cabezas de ambos golpeadores, miro una vez más a Malfoy antes de dirigirse hacia ellos, en cuanto los golpeadores la vieron avanzar hacia ellos empezaron a buscar una bludger que lanzarle, pero siendo Ginny más veloz que ellos llego rápidamente hacia la snitch, pero antes de tomarla por fin le lanzaron la bludger, la cual evito dando un giro hacia atrás para luego por fin tomar la escurridiza snitch.

Sus compañeras de equipo se acercaron a ella a celebrar la nueva victoria, este año tal vez podrían ir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, la cual se celebra cada 4 años, si seguían como siempre, puede que los hombres dejen de ser tan sexistas con que una mujer juegue Quidditch. Cuando decidieron salir a celebrar Ginny de inmediato se unió, lo más seguro es que Harry no estuviera en casa y si esta, de seguro estará encerrado en su despacho con mil hechizos.

Bajo junto con sus compañeras caminando a la vez que se reían, Ginny iba tan ensimismada en ese ambiente tan relajado que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos grises la miraban, los cuales resplandecían de furia contenida, quería acercarse y hablar con Weasley, pero no podía hacerlo con sus compañeras ahí metida. Debía esperar.

Sus compañeras ya estaban arregladas, solo faltaba Ginny la cual disfrutaba de quedarse al final, pues nunca tenía prisa por ir a algún lugar como sus otras compañeras. Mientras se ponía sus pantalones y se abrochaba su camisa vio su anillo, deseaba no ponérselo, dejarlo ahí tirado, pues ese anillo ya no significaba un amor eterno, ahora solo significaba opresión e indiferencia. Ya una vez vestida, estaba dispuesta a dejar el anillo ahí, pero Gwenog le hablo:

-Ginny, olvidas tu anillo- Le sonrió la bruja de ojos ambarinos mientras le extendía aquella cadena de color rojizo.

-Vaya, gracias Gwenog- Trato de sonreírle y al parecer Gwenog se lo trago, porque le sonrió de forma alegre.

-De nada, imagínate que hubiera pasado si luego lo pierdes- Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja a la vez que decía.- Te hubieras puesto histérica querida

-Tienes tanta razón- Murmuro mientras veía el anillo que estaba en su mano, se giró hacia sus compañeras que iban hacia la salida y les grito.- Tengo que ir con mi madre a "La Madriguera", celebraremos luego, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Weasley, ya habíamos quedado- Esa fue Glynnis, una de las cazadoras más fieras del mundo.- Dile a tu madre que luego iras

-No puedo, ella me espera haya y es importante para ella.- Al ver que no estaban convencidas del todo, Ginny bajo su mirada pensando en algo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.- No quiero herirla, es muy sensible

Sus compañeras asintieron a regañadientes mientras tomaban sus cosas y se iban, cuando por fin todas se fueron Ginny se sentó en uno de los bancos y volvió a mirar el anillo, cada vez que se lo quitaba ya no se sentía como Ginny Potter, la mujer que tenía que ser perfecta por ser esposa del _"Salvador del Mundo Mágico Ingles", _se volvía a sentir como Ginny Weasley una joven que amaba la vida y solo quería amar con pasión y entrega, recibir el mismo trato y vivir feliz junto a alguien formando una familia, pero al parecer eso no pasaría mientras continuara siendo Ginny Potter.

Aun no era capaz de dejar a Harry, necesitaba algo que la alejara por completo de él.

O tal vez alguien.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Weasley?

Draco Malfoy al ver que no salía _"La chica Weasley"_ (para el nunca seria Potter), se animó a entrar a los vestuarios para ver si seguía ahí y cuando la vio sentada y con esa cara de resignación y su anillo de bodas en una mano, no evitó hablar, las palabras salieron solas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?, este vestuario es para jugadores y además mujeres. No me digas que eres travesti, y yo que pensaba que no me podía decepcionar más de ti- Ginny se levantó del banco y tomo su varita preparada para cualquier ataque.

Draco apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos, no podía ser tan imprudente, tenía que lograr su plan costara lo que costara- No Weasley, ya sé que te encantaría que fuera travesti para que trataras de imitar mi estilo, pero temo decirte que soy muy hombre

-No lo parece, y te doy exactamente 5 segundos para salir de aquí, antes de que te lance un mocomurcielago- Levanto la varita mientras apuntaba al rubio- Y bien sabes que son mi especialidad.

-Típico de ti, nunca dejaras de ser una vulgar salvaje.- Draco sabía que el mismo estaba arruinando su plan, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba a todos los Weasley.- No me extraña que Potter se casara contigo, son iguales

Ginny soltó una fuerte carcajada a la par que apretaba fuertemente la varita, Malfoy cada vez era más idiota.

-Si Malfoy, Harry y yo somos unos salvajes, pero tu.- Volvió a reír de forma más fuerte.- Tu eres un debilucho, ¿O tengo que recordarte lo que paso en la fiesta del Ministerio la semana pasada?

Ginny vio a Malfoy enrojecer hasta límites insospechados, sino fuera por el cabello rubio, Ginny pensaría que se trata de un primo lejano, pues ese rojo de su rostro era tan Weasley.

-Potter es un idiota, yo solo daba mi opinión respecto al Departamento de Aurores y él se mete- Draco tomo su varita discretamente y desarmo a Ginny, la cual dejo de reír de inmediato.- ¿Qué pasa Weasley, la comadreja te comió la lengua?

-Es asqueroso que digas eso, pues Ron es mi hermano y no me va el incesto.- Ginny sonrió con burla mientras se acercaba a Draco, este solo abrió los ojos como platos, pues nunca pensó que la chica Weasley se burlara de su hermano.- Dame mi varita Malfoy

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare Weasley?, ¿Qué tal si me das unas grajeas y tal vez acepte el cambio? Es lo mínimo que vale tu varita.- Dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la Weasley lo veía de forma extraña, cuando iba a preguntar ella hablo.

-¿Por qué me llamas Weasley?, ¿Olvidas que estoy casada?- Por un instante Draco creyó percibir un tono de amargura, pero fue tan veloz que creyó imaginarlo y la miro por un rato antes de responder serio.

-Para mí siempre serás la chica Weasley, la jugadora de Quidditch. – Se acercó más a Ginny mientras le extendía su varita.- Nunca serás una Potter, no importa nada.

Estaban tan cerca que cada uno podía oler el perfume del otro, Draco percibió un olor a flores y madera, mientras Ginny percibía un olor a menta y hierbabuena fresca, tan distinto al de Harry, tan extraño, tan nuevo.

Tan atrayente.

Al ver a donde iba el rumbo de sus pensamientos Ginny empujo con todas sus fuerzas al rubio, el cual cayó sobre su trasero, la pelirroja tomo su varita y salió corriendo de ahí. Mientras ella trataba de controlar su corazón desbocada y su nariz traicionera, Draco sonreía de una manera confusa, pensando en la conversación que acaba de tener con la esposa de Harry Potter.

Entonces sonrió con malicia y supo que su plan no sería tan difícil como pensó en un principio.

Oh, Theo se había equivocado, se iba a divertir mucho.- pensó Draco mientras se levantaba del suelo y se lanzaba un hechizo para limpiar su túnica.


	3. Sombras, parte 1

_Sombras, parte 1_

Cuando Draco salió de los vestuarios de Quidditch con la túnica impecable se dirigió hacia la salida del campo de Quidditch pues sus amigos estaban ahí esperándolo, y no le gusta dejar a gente esperando, menos a sus amigos. Se moría de ganas de contarles como le fue con su visita a la chica Weasley, si bien había estado mal que llegara a insultar, no todo estuvo tan mal, no hubo hechizos ni golpes, solo un poco de insultos.

Dio vuelta para esconderse detrás de una pared, pues había un montón de personas en la salida del campo y no quería llamar la atención, Theo se lo había advertido antes de venir, no quería espectáculos de ningún tipo si lo traía al partido, o si no, se las pagaría. Y Draco no tenía energías para enfrentarse a uno de sus mejores amigos, menos a alguien tan inteligente como Theo.

Mientras esperaba que la gente se dispersara se puso a pensar en la chica Weasley, sí que había cambiado mucho, no era la misma chiquilla enana y pecosa que conoció en la librería del Callejón Diagon, ni la sex symbol que observo de lejos en su sexto año, no importaba lo que dijera Pansy, él siempre estuvo de acuerdo con Blaise, Ginevra Weasley es la única de esa manada de comadrejas que vale la pena. Ahora, aún seguía siendo sexy, pero un poco más madura, y eso le sentaba de maravilla. Su pelo aún era largo y rojo, el día que la vio en la Batalla Final parecía que tenía fuego en la cabeza, ¡Se veía bellísima!, sus pecas ya no se veían tanto como antes, lo más seguro es que las oculte, nadie es sexy con pecas.

Ni siquiera ella.

En la fiesta del Ministerio de la semana pasada, no se veía tan radiante como hoy, ¡Incluso en el partido se veía sexy!, pero era como si junto a Potter todo el atractivo se le esfumara, en la fiesta él pudo ver como ambos disimuladamente se esforzaban por estar separados, pero entre ellos más se esforzaban, era como si todo el mundo, especialmente el cerdo inmundo de Ron Weasley se empeñaran en juntarlos, faltaba poco para que los encadenaran de las manos.

Potter siempre había sido un miope sin gusto a la hora de vestir, pero hasta Draco sabía admitir sus errores- al menos en el fondo y cálido lugar que era su mente-. Potter se veía bien con su túnica rojo sangre y bordes dorados, muy al estilo Gryffindor, mientras él iba en representación de la casa de los valientes, su esposa iba en representación de los dementores, pues usaba un vestido negro, como el plumaje de un cuervo, aunque el negro le daba un toque elegante a su sensual figura, no se veía tan fantástica, al menos para Draco, pues el sí pudo o mejor dicho sí quiso ver la mirada llena de desolación de la menor de los Weasley, la pelirroja parecía a punto de tirarse por las escaleras.

Pero en cuanto vio cómo su esposo lo humillaba frente a todos en la fiesta, Draco pudo ver como la mirada marrón se llenaba de brillo, ¡La muy perra se alegraba de su humillación!, ella junto a su desagradable hermano estaban con los ojos brillosos de felicidad.

Muy pronto él se encargaría de arrancárselos.

Muy pronto, a ellos y a cada uno de los que se rieron de él. Incluido Potter

-¿Draco?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sintió una enorme mano posarse suavemente en su hombro, dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que ya la salida estaba vacía y él había desperdiciado el tiempo en sus pensamientos sobre Weasley y la fiesta.- Vámonos, Theo está a punto de explotar y Blaise de morirse de aburrimiento.

Draco volteo para ver a su amigo Gregory Goyle, Greg para los amigos y Goyle para los sangre sucias y muggles. Su amigo no había cambiado mucho, aun le encantaba la comida-especialmente los dulces-, disfrutaba del Quidditch, tenía gustos raros en mujeres, pero lo más importante de todo esto, es que Greg le seguía siendo igual de leal que desde los 6 años, a pesar de la guerra, a pesar de lo de Vincent, a pesar de todo eso, Greg aun lo consideraba su amigo y el haría todo lo posible por agradecer la amistad que nunca se le ha negado.

Sonrió mientras ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de Greg y ambos se dirigían hacia la salida, no importaba que la gente pensara que Greg es un imbécil, para él nunca lo seria, al menos nunca más pensaría eso, el joven rubio admitía que mientras niños, incluso adolescentes pensó que Crabbe y Goyle solo eran meros objetos para él, gente que no le importaba si moría o no, solo estaba con ellos porque le eran útiles, para defenderlo y porque sus familias tenían dinero, además de que ambos eran idiotas.

Fácilmente manipulables.

Personas desechables.

Todo cambio en su séptimo año, Draco estaba mal consigo mismo por no saber que hacer frente a los Carrow, incluso llego a sufrir una crisis nerviosa, paso como 2 semanas de ese año en cama por estrés y agotamiento, como se negó a estar en la enfermería lo mandaron a una habitación privada, y ahí estaban sus dos gorilas sin sentimientos, cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

No importo cuantas veces Draco los insultara para que se fueran, no importo que se portara caprichoso y grosero, ellos nunca lo abandonaron, y un día Draco les pregunto por qué aun no lo abandonaban si era un monstruo.

_-Eres nuestro mejor amigo, un hermano, nunca podría abandonarte- Respondió Vincent, pues para el ya no era más Crabbe._

_-Te amamos como si fueras de nuestra sangre, y estaremos ahí siempre- Dijo Gregory sonriendo, luego su cara se ensombreció para decir.- No me interesa si nos quieres o no a tu lado._

Desde ese momento Draco se prometió que trataría de hacer lo mismo por ellos, aprovecho cada momento para conocerlos lo mejor que pudo, pues en los anteriores años no se preocupó mucho por escucharlos, aunque estaba la guerra, para Draco ese fue un buen año, ya que se sintió con mejor suerte que Potter por primera vez en su vida.

Él tenía una familia y amigos mil veces mejores.

Y era feliz con eso.

Al menos hasta que llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde Vincent le odio y murió quemado por su propio fuego.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?, te has puesto más pálido de lo normal- Ese era Blaise Zabinni un tipo de piel morena, cabello y ojos oscuros. Bastante atractivo si te gustan los alborotadores, y los típicos payasos de la clase.

Conoció a Blaise ese primer año en Hogwarts, era el más alto de los Slytherin de primer año y el más divertido, nunca paraba de hacer chistes ni siquiera en la clase del profesor Snape, siempre le gustaba interrumpir la clase para dar algún chiste cruel, como hace años en una clase de transformaciones interrumpió a la Profesora solo para insultar a Longbottom.

_-No puede permitir que Longbottom le cambie el color de pantalones a alguien, ¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?- Blaise estaba histérico, se paró del asiento de forma muy dramática y señalaba a Longbottom, el cual estaba como siempre comportándose como un llorón._

_-Señor Zabinni, no hay peligro en que el Señor Longbottom cambie el color de sus pantalones_

_-¡Claro que sí!, ¡Me va a romper la varita!- Todos en ese momento comenzamos a reír como locos mientras Blaise sonreía, había uno que otro Gryffindor tratando de no sonreír, y otros como los 3 tarados con sus ceños fruncidos.- Ya no habrá tercera generación ni nada, ¡Y todas las brujas irán por Longbottom por quitarme semejante arma!_

Todo el mundo quería ser amigo de Blaise Zabinni, incluido Draco, pero Zabinni era feliz con su grupo de amigos,

Emma Vanity, Lucinda Talkalot y Steve Laughalot, los tres últimos eran los Slytherin más silenciosos de toda la escuela, Draco nunca los había visto hablar con nadie que no fueran entre ellos y Zabinni. Varios trataron de alejar a Blaise de esos amigos tan aburridos como todo el mundo los consideraba, pero ningún grupo conseguía alejarlo de ellos por mucho tiempo.

Para Draco, Blaise siempre fue un amigo, pero nunca tan cercano, en las clases la mayoría del tiempo ambos se la pasaban hablando, pero ya en la sala común Blaise se iba con sus amigos y a él no le quedaba de otra que irse con sus gorilas. Su esperanza siempre fue acercarse más a Blaise y ser grandes amigos, quería que Blaise lo quisiera tanto como quería a los mimos esos.

Y todo resulto bien, pues en su séptimo año luego de empezar a tratar bien a Vincent y Greg, Blaise empezó a juntarse más con él, incluso lo llego a invitar a desayunar con él y los mimos esos, Draco acepto con la condición de que llevaría a Vincent y Greg o si no, no iría.

Blaise sonrió de forma enigmática e invito a los tres.

Esa tarde fue una de las mejores de aquel horrible año para los jóvenes Slytherin.

Draco nunca supo que la razón por la que Blaise le comenzó a hablar más fue por lo bien que trataba a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Draco? ¿Estas ebrio y no me invitaste?- Blaise le dio un golpe en la cabeza y él una vez más salió de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.- ¡Eres un pésimo amigo!

-Claro que no me emborrache Blaise, ¿Por qué diablos me golpeaste?- Draco puso una mano sobre su cabeza lastimada mientras miraba a sus amigos, Greg le sonreía, Blaise se reía de él, y Theo…. Bueno Theo daba miedo justo ahora.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Malfoy?- Theo tenía un extraño color morado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo sabía que aquel particular todo de morado solo era por preocupación.- ¡No ves que estábamos muertos de preocupación por ti!

-¡Yo no estaba preocupado! ¡Solo quería un sándwich!- _Ese imbécil de Blaise_, fue el inevitable pensamiento de Draco al ver la cara de ofendido de su estupi-amigo

-Yo estaba preocupado y quería un sándwich.- Al parecer dos de sus tres mejores amigos solo les importaba conseguir un estúpido sándwich, ¡A el que se lo coma una vaca!, ¡Maldita sea!, ahora él también quería un sándwich.

-Me da igual quien quería un sándwich, yo estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde estabas? – Cuando Theo ponía esa cara y cruzaba los brazos de esa forma, Draco no podía evitar sonreír y recordar la primera vez que realmente miro a Theodore Nott, la primera vez que dejo de verlo como el tipo de cara enojada y que siempre cargaba un libro.

Fue por el séptimo año en que se hizo amigo de ese chico enojado lleno de libros llamado Theodore Nott, Theo solo para los valientes, para los que no temen ser golpeados con un libro del tamaño de un melón, si quitáramos la guerra, ese pudo haber sido su mejor año en el colegio.

Alecto Carrow era una mujer sádica y demente, no tanto como su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, pero si era alguien peligrosa, mientras Hogwarts estaba bajo el dominio de los mortifagos, ella era la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, todas las clases con ella eran lo mismo, puros insultos y torturas hacia los mestizos y sangre sucias, siempre con la misma frase dedicada para todos ellos:

-_Los muggles son como animales, estúpidos y sucios- Nos gritaba mientras escupía a los pies del mestizo o sangre sucia más cercano._

Ese viernes 13, Estudios Muggles era la última clase del día, lo cual significaba que ya no tenía que soportar ver a esa despreciable mujer, no más torturas por todo un fin de semana, al fin tenía tiempo libre para vomitar por todo lo que tenía que ver en la semana, pero eso se arruino justo en el momento en el que Seamus Finnigan levanto su varita frente a la cara de Alecto Carrow.

Todos en ese salón contuvieron la respiración, al ver la mirada desafiante del Gryffindor y por un efímero momento Draco Malfoy sintió admiración hacia alguien con los colores escarlata y dorado. Finnigan tenía la cara roja de furia, que a pesar de que varios se lo esperaban aun así se sorprendieron del escupitajo que lanzo frente a los pies de Alecto Carrow.

Si bien Finnigan había pertenecido al estúpido Ejército de Dumbledore, no era tan habilidoso en ese aspecto de la magia como la mortifaga Alecto Carrow, por eso Draco no se sorprendió al verlo 3 segundos después llorando por un _Crucio_ que le había lanzado Carrow, solo cerro los ojos esperando que eso acabara pronto, normalmente esas torturas duraban media hora, y eran el motivo de pesadillas de Draco, siempre soñaba con los gritos y los lloriqueos eternos, sangre y vomito. ¡Merlín, por favor haz algo!

_-¿Qué tal si te demuestro sucio mestizo de lo que dos sangre puras somos capaces de hacerte_?- Carrow sonreía como una desquiciada, aunque nunca como tía Bella, nadie nunca sería tan enferma como ella.- _Venga aquí Señor Laughalot, demuéstrele al mestizo de lo que es capaz_

El rubio se sintió palidecer en cuanto escucho el nombre de su amigo, Steve y el eran los más sensibles respecto a los crucios, no podían si quiera lanzárselo a una araña, menos a un ser humano, ellos no eran como Vincent, Greg, Blaise, Emma o Lucinda, que si podían lanzar un crucio, pequeño como de 5 segundos, pero al menos podían. A veces se preguntaban él y Steve, como gente tan alegre como Blaise y Emma podían lanzarlos sin cambiar su expresión.

Tiempo después ambos desearían nunca haberlo sabido.

En fin, todos en ese salón vieron al joven de cabello color caoba y ojos verdes levantarse tan pálido como un cadáver y acercarse hacia la profesora Carrow y al cuerpo de Seamus Finnigan que no dejaba de gemir de dolor.

_-Date prisa chico, démosle una buena lección_.- Alecto le sonrió a su estudiante tratando de causarle confianza, pero solo logro llenarlo de temor, Draco ya estaba clavando las uñas en la madera de la mesa que compartía con Blaise, el cual se mantenía imperturbable, frente a ellos estaban Vincent y Greg los cuales parecían piedras, Draco volteo a su derecha y observo a Emma y Lucinda con los ojos fijos al frente, ninguna parpadeaba.

_-¿Listo?-_ Alecto y Steve levantaron sus varitas, apuntando hacia Finnigan, el cual se arrastró lejos de ellos, pero no se movió mucho.- _¡Crucio!_

Solo se escuchó la potente voz de Alecto Carrow y los ensordecedores gritos del Gryffindor, Carrow paro el hechizo de inmediato en cuanto se dio cuenta que el joven a su lado no abrió la boca, lo miro rudamente al ver que al chico le temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba la varita.

_-¿Qué esperas? ¿A qué se recupere?-_ Carrow sonrió con burla, pero al ver a Steve temblando y con los ojos humedecidos, frunció los labios formando una línea y dijo.- O se lo lanzas tu o yo misma te lanzare uno a ti

_-¡Eso no es justo_!- El grito había sonado de una de las mesas de adelante, para ser específicos de la mesa de Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy, de la garganta de Draco Malfoy, el cual ya tenía las uñas sangrando por clavarlas en la madera.

_-¿Disculpe, Señor Malfoy?, ¿Me puede repetir lo que dijo_?- siseo la molesta profesora dirigiendo su negra mirada hacia los ojos grises de su alumno.

Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca sintió la mano de Blaise apretar su muslo por debajo de la mesa, le estaba rogando que no hablara que eso solo traía problemas, y como últimamente estaba haciendo Draco, confió en el y no abrió la boca.

No la abrió cuando vio a Steve siendo cruciado por Pansy Parkinson.

No la abrió cuando lo vio llorando y suplicando.

Tampoco la abrió cuando el pobre ya estaba bañado en sangre, lágrimas y orina.

_-La clase ha terminado, pueden irse_.- lo decía tan tranquila que uno no pensaría que hace 1 minuto estaba viendo una tortura a un joven de 17 años.

En cuanto todos salieron, Draco junto a Blaise, Vincent y Greg se acercaron a cargar a Steve para llevarlo a la sala común, llevarlo a la enfermería hubiera sido mil veces peor, el lugar estaba lleno de Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's y Hufflepuff's, si se acercaban a la enfermería lo más probable es que los atacaran, por eso decidieron curar a su amigo en su habitación en la sala común.

Lo llevaron a la habitación de Draco, Vincent, Greg y el amargado de Theodore Nott, a pesar de haber compartido habitación por 7 años, Nott nunca les había hablado, era el único Slytherin que no hablaba con nadie, excepto Daphne Greengrass y su hermana, Astoria.

Esperaban encontrar la habitación vacía como siempre, pues Nott siempre iba a donde iba la mayor de las Greengrass, pero esta vez no, Theodore estaba ahí recostado en su cama con un libro enorme sobre Aritmancia.

_-¿Por qué están ellas aquí?-_ Señalo con su mirada azul hacia Emma y Lucinda, las cuales los habían acompañado para ver que Steve estuviera sano y salvo.- _Ellas no pueden estar aquí_

_-Mira conejillo de indias, será mejor que me trates con respeto.-_ Emma Vanity era orgullosa y como su apellido lo decía, una vanidosa de primera, no era como Pansy Parkinson, Emma siempre le pareció guapa a Draco, con su largo e indomable cabello negro y sus ojos marrones. El color de cabello negro y los ojos marrones siempre le encantaron a Draco.

Desde los 11 años.

_-Esta es mi habitación y tengo derecho a saber porque hay mujeres que no conozco en el_.- Levanto el mentón en señal de superioridad, aunque aún seguía pareciendo un conejo, con sus dientes grandes, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, Theodore Nott a pesar de ser un solitario, tenía varias chicas tras él, pues así como Blaise era el payaso de la clase, Draco el malvado caballero, Theo era el bello príncipe.- _¿Y bien?, sigo esperando señoritas y compañeros_

-_Nott deja de ser tan formal, venimos a curar a un amigo_.- Blaise señalo a Steve el cual había sido depositado en la cama de Vincent.

_-¿Qué le paso? ¿Quién le hizo eso_?- Todos vieron la pálida piel de Nott volverse de un morado rarísimo, y solo tiempo más tarde se darían cuenta que Theo siempre vivía preocupado por otros, incluso de extraños.

_-Alecto Carrow, esa horripilante mujer_.- Draco hablo con tanto desprecio que Theo sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su columna.- _Le pidió a Pansy que lo cruciara_

Algo por lo cual todos ellos quisieron a Theo fuera porque era muy listo, y además intuitivo, y sabia cuando era el mejor momento para abrir y cerrar la boca.

_-¿Necesitan ayuda?_ – Theo no pudo evitar hablar al ver como aquel particular grupo no tenía idea de que hacer para ayudar a Laughalot, ya lo habían limpiado y cambiado, pero el chico aún se quejaba.

_-¿Sabes algo de medimagia?-_ pregunto con sorna Emma, la cual tenía pintada la preocupación en sus ojos marrones mientras miraba a su amigo, Draco tomo su mano y le dio un suave apretón. Ella le sonrió como siempre le sonreía a el

-Pues sí, conozco algo del tema.- Theo se miró las uñas para luego abrir la puerta de su armario y cargar una caja enorme llena de libros.- _Tengo unos pocos libros_

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando la caja con más de 500 libros de medimagia de Nott, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Lucinda hablo sonrojada.

_-¿Podrías ayudarlo?_

_-Quiero algo a cambio_.- Justo en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, todos se pusieron a la defensiva y tensos, listos para atacar.- _Quiero un libro a cambio_

Theo se permitió sonreír burlón al ver las expresiones de idiotas que tenían todos ellos, parecía como si les hubiera dicho que tenía a Dumbledore en el armario. _Sería divertido estar con ellos un poco, pensó divertido al ver la saliva que salía de la boca de Blaise y Gregory_

_-¿Aceptan?_

_-Claro.- Fue el grito a coro que se escuchó en esa habitación_

Con el tiempo esas 2 palabras sirvieron para formar una nueva amistad, mientras Theo curaba a Steve no hablaron mucho, pero luego hubo más castigos de parte de los Carrow, peleas con las otras casas, incluso con sus mismos compañeros y cada vez que uno de ellos salía herido ahí estaba listo Theo para curarlos, no preguntaba y ellos no le decían, pero luego todos confiaron y si el preguntaba, ellos respondían.

Aun le daban un libro a Theo como pago por sus servicios, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo, pues el ya no los pedía, ya no hablaban con el solo para discutir sobre la salud de alguno de ellos, hablaban con él para saber cómo estaba, lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que odiaba.

Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, todos ellos habían llegado a querer al solitario e inteligente, pero a la vez mamá gallina de Theo Nott.

Incluso Emma, con la cual peleaba siempre, ella también había llegado a quererlo como un hermano, como a un miembro más de su familia, como quería a Blaise, Lucinda, Vincent, Greg y Steve, y como nunca llegaría a querer a Draco Malfoy, pues el rubio de ojos grises no era como un hermano para la mejor amiga y némesis de Theo Nott,

-¿Tomaste tus pociones Draco? – Theo le sonrió mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro, a veces Draco pensaba que ya estaba loco y que lo mejor sería morirse y dejar en paz a sus amigos.- Recuerda que el medimago dijo que eran necesarias para que mejoraras

-Hubieras sido un gran medimago.- La sonrisa de Theo tembló un poco, y Blaise junto a Greg dejaron de hablar sobre comida y se acercaron al ver la cara de Theo.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes que nunca hubiera podido dedicarme a eso.- Recupero la sonrisa, solo que una nostálgica, recordando el pasado, su vida hace años.

-Todo por mi culpa.- Sollozo Draco culpable, pues él era el único culpable de todas las desgracias de sus amigos.

Theo lo abrazo tan fuerte como dijo y aun abrazándolo le dijo con la voz ahogada por el esfuerzo por contener el llanto.- No es tu culpa

Draco se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro mientras se separaba de su amigo y con sus ojos grises oscurecidos por el odio y el rencor que envenenaba su alma desde la guerra le dijo.- Tienes razón, no es solo mi culpa, también es de Potter y Weasley.

_Los destruiré_, pensó Draco mientras sonreía aun con lágrimas resbalando de su rostro, _Me quitaron todo._


	4. Sombras, parte 2

_Sombras, parte 2_

-Tal vez lo mejor sea irnos ya a casa.- musito Blaise al ver la cara la de Draco con esa mueca tan extraña que trataba de ser una sonrisa.- Todos estamos cansados y me muero porque Draco nos cuente como le fue con la chica Potter

El chico moreno estaba impaciente por saber cómo le estaba yendo a Draco con su plan para destruir a los Potter, puede que al principio no haya estado muy seguro de que ese plan de venganza le sirviera para superar lo que le paso, pero al ver las continuas pesadillas de Draco, al oír sus gritos y ver sus lágrimas, supo que lo que su amigo necesitaba era venganza, para que Draco pueda ser feliz necesita que los Potter estén arruinados tanto como el mismo rubio lo estuvo hace un mes.

-Es Weasley, Blaise.- murmuro Draco, el cual tenía la mirada perdida.- Ella nunca será una Potter

El moreno solo se limitó a asentir, tratar de llevarle la contra a Draco podría resultar muy peligroso, una vez Theo ya lo intentado, y tardo 2 días en recuperarse.

-Ya vámonos, es hora de que tomes tus otras pociones y comas algo.- Theo soltó a Draco y sonrió más animado para tratar de que Draco no recordara más.

-Está bien, vamos a casa.- Draco tomo el brazo de Theo y este saco su varita para desaparecerse al hogar donde vivían los 4 magos.

-Blaise ve tú con Greg.- pidió Theo

-¿Por qué?, somos capaces de desaparecernos sin ayuda.- exclamo Zabinni señalándose a él y a Greg.

-No lo dudo de Greg, pero de ti si.- Theo le hizo una seña a Greg para que tomara a Blaise.

-No necesito ayuda, soy un adulto.- Le mostro la lengua mientras sacaba su varita listo para aparecerse. No conto con que Greg le arrancaría la varita.- Dame mi varita ahora mismo Gregory.

-Greg no te dará nada, cuando no comes no te apareces bien.- Blaise soltó un bufido mientras extendía la mano hacia Gregory el cual levanto su brazo con la varita y la sacudió.

-No lo hare.- grito Blaise al ver como Greg, Theo e incluso un adormilado Draco esperaban que el brincara por su varita, ya que Greg era como medio metro más alto.- No pienso rebajarme

-Bien.- Greg no bajo su brazo con la varita ni un poco

-Enserio que no lo hare.- dijo Blaise

-Perfecto.- Greg siguió imperturbable

-¡Dame mi puta varita!- grito Blaise mientras brincaba hacia Gregory y lo tiraba por el suelo.- ¡Que me la des hijo de puta!

-Vamos Greg, toma a Blaise y aparécete ahora.- grito Theo mientras se aparecía con Draco

-Ya Blaise, ya vamos a casa.- Gregory lo tomo del brazo y lo sujeto con fuerza, en cambio Blaise se retorcía tratando de soltarse.

-No me hables como si fuera un loco.- Blaise no se dio ni cuenta de cuando desapareció con Greg, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban en casa frente a Theo y Draco.- No me trates como si fuera Draco

Fue en ese momento que pasaron 4 cosas al mismo tiempo, Greg soltó a Blaise como si fuera algo asqueroso, este se dio cuenta en donde estaba, Theo se volvió morado y miro a Draco, el cual tenía la mirada un poco más oscura y una sonrisa torcida.

-Si me disculpan, debo irme a la cocina

Draco se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado, ignorando las miradas de súplica de Theo por quedarse, las miradas de Greg de incomodidad y las de disculpas de Blaise.

Justo cuando el rubio desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Blaise se levantó e hizo amago de ir tras él, pero las manos de Greg y Theo en sus hombros lo detuvieron. Volteo furioso a ver a sus dos amigos, para decirle que lo dejaran ir tras el rubio. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Theo saco su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos 3.

-¿Cuál es tu puto problema?, ¿En qué demonios pensabas Blaise?- Theo ya no estaba morado como hace un rato con la presencia de Draco, ahora estaba de un rojo furioso.- ¿Por qué gritaste eso?

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- gimió desesperado.- Hable sin pensar

Su discurso fue interrumpido por la mano de Theo, la cual estaba cubriéndole la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.- ¡No digas esa palabra!, ¿Olvidaste cómo se pone cada vez que la oye?

-¡Merlín, nada de esto fue mi intención!- Blaise subió las manos a su cabeza listo para arrancarse cabello.- ¿Crees que este bien?

-No está bien, está destruido.- susurro Gregory al ver la desesperación de sus dos amigos al tener que enfrentarse a Draco en cuanto saliera de la cocina.- Y no es tu culpa, no es la culpa de ninguno de nosotros.

-Es nuestra culpa que Draco este así, ¡Merlín si hubiéramos hecho más!- Theo trato de mantener la voz baja, pues a pesar del hechizo sabía que Draco podría estar oyéndolos.

-Theo tiene razón, debimos haber trabajado más y esforzarnos. No hicimos suficiente.- Blaise miro a los ojos a Greg mientras decía.- No nos esforzamos lo suficiente

-¡Claro que lo hicieron!, de hecho, ¡Todos nos esforzamos!- Greg miro a ambos tratando de calmar la culpa que invadía a sus amigos, pero vio que eso no era suficiente.- ¡Ustedes no tienen la culpa de que el este así!

Blaise y Theo dejaron de autocompadecerse en cuanto escucharon una risa que a oídos de cualquiera podría sonar como un poco exagerada, pero para ellos, incluido Greg, no era más que un llanto descontrolado y lleno de dolor.

-Greg está en lo cierto.- Soltó una carcajada al ver las expresiones en la cara de sus amigos al aparecer de la nada.- Como siempre.

Ninguno aún era capaz de entender como Draco era capaz de hacer algo así, está bien, siempre fue un mago de mucho poder e inteligencia, pero Draco nunca fue capaz de romper un hechizo silenciador, y mucho menos hacerlo sin alertar al que hizo el hechizo. Desde la guerra su poder había aumentado considerablemente.

Probablemente luego de arriesgar su vida tantas veces ese año, haya sacado todo su potencial.

O al menos eso dice Draco.

-Quiten esa caras, me están perturbando.- Draco paso al lado de Blaise sin siquiera mirarlo para sentarse en un sillón individual frente a la chimenea

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer a la cocina?- Blaise se acercó con cautela hacia su amigo y se sentó en un sillón de 3 plazas junto al de Draco.- ¿Te hiciste un sándwich y no me hiciste uno a mí?

Blaise sonrió con esa sonrisa tan alegre y despreocupada tan típica de él, tratando de aligerar el ambiente para que Draco no se alterara, porque si eso pasaba, todos se iban al mismísimo infierno.

-No me dijiste que querías uno.- Draco le sonrió y mordió su sándwich de jamón.- Si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio me hubiera ido

Lo último fue pronunciado con ese tonito despectivo y sarcástico que usaba Draco cuando se molestaba, estaba claro que el rubio quería buscar pelea, solo que no de una forma tan directa.

-¿Ido?, Draco no seas exagerado, yo nunca te querría lejos de mi.- A veces Blaise se mordía la lengua para no golpear a Draco.

A veces, así era la amistad.

-¿Tomaste tus pociones?- Esta vez no fue Theo el que pregunto, sino Greg que estaba sentado en otro sillón individual junto al de Draco.- No me gusta que Theo ande tras de ti todo el tiempo

-¿Celos, querido Greg?- el mencionado solo alzo una ceja mientras se limitaba a beber de su copa de whisky.

-En lo absoluto, solo me preocupa Daphne

Daphne Greengrass era la novia de Theo desde que prácticamente tenía 11 años, siempre habían estado juntos, como compañeros, como amigos y finalmente como pareja. Cuando todos estaban en su séptimo año en plena guerra y se habían acabado las esperanzas, solo les bastaba ver el amor que se profesaban Daphne y Theo para recuperarlas y desear terminar con esa guerra lo más pronto posible.

El solo hecho de verlos juntos te daba ganas de vivir y encontrar algo similar a lo que tenían ese par de adictos a los libros. En más de una ocasión Draco se encontró observando a la pareja y tener una relación así.

Como sea, Daphne se la vivía preocupada por Theo desde que este decidió dejar la casa donde vivía con ella para mudarse a la casa de Blaise y así poder cuidar de ambos, de un inmaduro Blaise tanto como de un trastornado Draco Malfoy.

La pareja siempre peleaba por el par de idiotas, como le gustaba llamarlos a Daphne, la que los insultaba y los quería lejos de Theo, pero por extraño que resulte, los amaba a cada uno como un hermano.

Greg y Daphne eran los mejores amigos, al menos desde la guerra, y es por eso que Greg también decidió irse a vivir con el inmaduro Blaise, el trastornado Draco y un obsesivo Theo. Para así poder cuidar de este último y, según Daphne, evitar que se enrolle con una de las putillas de Blaise.

-¿Les importaría dejar de hablar de mi vida?, es molesto- Theo estaba sentado junto a Blaise ordenando una cajita llena de pociones, las pociones de Draco.

-Sí, claro- Greg miro las pociones que tenía Theo en la mano, para luego mirar a Draco.- ¿Por qué aun no te las tomas?

-Son asquerosas y no las necesito.- Frunció la nariz al ver como Theo destapa 3 frascos, cada uno más apestoso y lleno de grumos que el anterior.

-Las necesitas para mejorar, y no olvides la cita con el psicomago.- En cuanto esa palabras abandonaron la boca de Theo todos en la sala se tensaron, pues ya habían discutido eso varias veces, de forma amable, con insultos, con golpes y la más dolorosa, con magia.

Fue horrible sentir la magia de Draco en tu cuerpo.

-No iré con un psicomago a hablar, no es eso lo que necesito

-¿Y que necesitas?- Blaise le sonrió dándole ánimos

-Quiero las cabezas de Potter y Weasley

Draco nunca paraba de hablar de Potter y Weasley, de sus planes de venganza y de las mil cosas que les haría en cuanto tuviera todo lo que necesita, daba miedo ver lo obsesionado que estaba con ese par. Se despertaba todas las noches gritando el apellido de alguno de los dos, para luego encerrarse en una habitación y destruirla por completo.

-Draco, ¿No crees que lo mejor es olvidarlos?- Ese comentario de parte de Theo basto para alterar a Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres que yo que?- Draco estaba histérico gritando y con su magia saliendo de él y haciendo vibrar toda la casa. -¿Después de lo que me hicieron?

-¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Solo digo que es idiota lo que haces!- Si Draco se había puesto histérico, Theo estaba peor.

-¿Idiota, dices?, ellos son culpables Theo, deben pagar por lo que nos hicieron.- Se puso frente a Theo y miro directo hacia los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín!, por eso te quiero llevar al psicomago.- Tomo a Draco por los hombros mientras lo sacudía.- ¡Necesitas superarlo!

-¡No puedo!, ¡Quiero venganza!

-¡Ya perdiste 4 años en Azkaban por su culpa!- La prisión mágica nunca se mencionaba en esa casa, traían malos recuerdos para todos.- ¿Acaso quieres perder más años?

-Quiero que ellos vivan 4 años pensando que están en Azkaban.- Se alejó de Theo y se acercó hacia una ventana para mirar el jardín lleno de margaritas.

Emma amaba las margaritas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Draco

-Tu no metas Blaise, y no digas eso, solo ocasionas problemas

-Pues se lo merecen, ellos arruinaros nuestras vidas.- Blaise brinco del sofá y se acercó a Theo.- Tú lo sabes tan bien como nosotros, ¡Ellos deben pagar!

-Sé que se lo merecen, pero no creo que la venganza funcione. Ya Merlín se los cobrara

El sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo y finalmente hecho trizas, logro que ambos miraran hacia Draco, el cual sonreía de forma socarrona.

-¿Esperar a que Merlín se los cobre?, permíteme reírme.- Vieron al rubio cerrar los ojos y poner su frente contra el vidrio.- Sabemos que eso no va a pasar, no importa que pase, ¡Potter siempre tiene buena puta suerte! ¡Y tú! ¿Quieres que esperemos a que Merlín venga del cielo y lo mate?

-Draco está en lo cierto, y si él quiere vengarse, yo lo ayudare, ¡Esta en su derecho!

-Pero la venganza solo contamina el alma, Draco tú ya estas mal, no necesitas vengarte, ¡Supéralo!, por tu bien enserio. –Theo se situó detrás de Draco, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Si es lo que Draco necesita para estar bien lo ayudaremos Theo, para eso son los amigos, para ayudar.

-Pero no en planes de venganza

Ahora, ambos estaban detrás del rubio sin llegar a tocarlo, aun temían que explotara.

-Quiero oír tu opinión Gregory, enserio necesito oírla.- Draco no abrió los ojos ni se separó de la ventana.

Blaise y Theo giraron un poco la cabeza para ver a Greg, el cual seguía en la misma posición, con su whisky y sentado cómodamente. A lo largo de estos 4 años, ambos se habían dado cuenta que Greg ya no era el mismo del séptimo año, ya no hablaba tanto para hacer chistes, o para opinar cualquier cosa, ahora solo daba su opinión cuando la querían, nunca la daba si no era necesario, aprendió esa lección por parte de Vincent antes de que ellos junto a Draco partieran hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Todos hemos sido testigos desde los 11 años de los planes que has hecho contra Potter.- Sonrió ligeramente.- Como todos fracasaban y se regresaban al doble hacia a ti.- Amplio su sonrisa.- Siempre buscabas un plan para vengarte aunque el nunca hiciera nada.

-¿Significa que me apoyas o no?- Seguía sin abrir los ojos ni despegar su frente del vidrio.

-Draco, querido sabes que siempre te apoyare.- Dio el último trago a su bebida y dijo.- Creo que esta vez habrá buenos resultados para todos

-Gracias Gregory.- dijo abriendo los ojos y alejándose del vidrio, miro por el vidrio la mirada decepcionada de Theo, la sonrisa victoriosa de Blaise y los ojos calculadores de Greg.

Ver a sus amigos lo hizo sonreír.

Y luego vinieron las risas incontrolables

-¿Saben?, siento que tengo a mi ángel.- miro a Theo el cual se sonrojo.- Y a mí demonio.- Blaise sonrió aún más por la comparación.

-¿Quién sería Greg?- pregunto Theo volviendo a sentar.

-¿No es obvio? Él es Merlín.- Draco y Blaise se comenzaron a reír, el primero con más fuerza antes de parar y decir.- Lamento mi exabrupto.

El vaso volvía a estar como nuevo y solo basto que Draco moviera su muñeca.

Algo había pasado en Azkaban que Draco aún no les contaba, pero ellos esperarían.

Porque eso hacen los amigos.

-Dime Theo, ¿Cómo va todo con Granger?

-¿Ella nunca será Weasley para ti?- Blaise sonrió burlón al recordar la extraña afición que tenía Draco por nombrar a Granger y Weasley por sus apellidos de solteras.

-Ella siempre fue mucho para el.- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues aunque Draco ya no la llamara sangre sucia, aun decía despreciarla.- No le digan que yo he dicho eso

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Theo

-Espero olvidar que lo dijiste pronto.- Hizo una mueca Blaise.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va eso con ella?- Draco estaba impaciente por saber cómo iba esa parte de su plan para arruinar a Potter y Weasley.

-Pues, habíamos quedado de comer el lunes, pero no fue bien.- explico Theo mientras miraba las pociones de forma ausente.

-¿Por qué?- demando Draco

-Llego su esposo y pelearon frente a mí, luego se la llevo de ahí a punta de gritos

-¿Y que hizo ella?

-Se fue con el

-Esa no es la Granger que conozco.- hablo con voz extrañada Draco, pues la Granger que el conoció le hubiera gritado a ese idiota.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado estos años, a penas llevas un mes fuera.- Theo le sonrió y le acerco una poción.- Necesitas mejorar para adaptarte mejor

-Yo tampoco creo que Granger se haya vuelto tan sumisa.- Blaise entrecerró los ojos hacia Theo y dijo.- ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

-Las investigaciones van a paso lento pero seguro, recuerden que Granger no quiere que su esposo ni nadie de su familia sepa nada de esto.

-¿Confía en ti?- pregunto Blaise jugando con sus dedos

-Absolutamente, creo que he ocupado el lugar de Potter como su confidente.- Theo sonrió al recordar que ya era como un hermano para ella.

-Espero que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto como para que a nadie le resulte extraño ver una traición por parte de Granger hacia todas las comadrejas y Potter.- Draco cruzo las piernas enarcando una ceja.

-Créeme, todo y todos han cambiado de acuerdo a nuestros planes.- exclamo Theo misterioso

-Granger ni se imagina que ella misma nos va a ayudar a destruir a parte de su familia.- siguió Blaise

-Me alegra, ahora necesito un trago e ir a dormir.- Draco hizo amago de levantarse pero la mano de Blaise en su muslo lo paro.

-Nada de dormir, todos estamos tensos, ¡Vamos de fiesta!- Blaise jalo de la mano a Draco y le lanzo los abrigos de Theo y Greg mientras él se ponía el suyo.

-¿A dónde?- dijo Theo con una mirada sospechosa, pues la última vez que Blaise dijo eso fue cuando celebraron que Draco salió, se fueron al mundo muggle y despertaron en la casa de un prostituto.

-A un fantástico club, es el mejor de la ciudad, todos hablan de él, es tan

-¿Nunca has ido verdad?- Lo interrumpió Theo al ver las cosas que balbuceaba el otro.

-No, en realidad alguien me envió un folleto del club y me pareció interesante. – dijo Blaise pasándole su abrigo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- hablo Draco con su abrigo negro ya puesto

-Mr. Kite o algo así, no me acuerdo bien, por ahí tengo el folleto.- susurro mientras se palmeaba los bolsillos del pantalón.- ¿Qué dices Theo?

-Vamos, pero que antes Draco se quite el glamour y se tome las pociones- Tomo 4 pociones y se las tendió al rubio.

-No lo hare.- exclamo Draco con los brazos cruzados.

-Hazlo ahora Draco. Tu aspecto sin el glamour da pena y asco- la voz profunda y la critica a su aspecto que hizo Greg basto para que Draco diera un resoplido y tomara las 3 pociones.- ¿Y la otra qué?

-¿Por qué tomo la multijugos? Nadie me reconocerá.- miro extrañado la poción preguntándose cómo se vería si la tomara.

-Es mejor prevenir, así que cállate y tómatela.-le grito Blaise desesperado por irse.

-Bien.- De un solo trago se terminó el pequeño vial y empezó a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo junto con las inmensas ganas de vomitar. Cuando todo acabo pregunto por un espejo.- ¿Quién hizo la poción?

-Yo, ¿Algún problema?- Theo se acercó al nuevo Draco que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Dio un paso atrás

-Este tipo tiene ojos verdes, sabes que odio el verde y más los ojos verdes.- Draco ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven de 24 años, con el cabello rubio cobrizo y los ojos de un verde intenso. Un poco musculoso

-Draco eso no importa, lo que importa es que saldrás a divertirte.- Alzo una mano para callar a Draco en cuanto lo vio abrir la boca.- Solo serán unas horas, ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Sí, solo unas horas, además ya no nos dijiste como te fue con la chica Weasley.- Blaise se acercó a ellos sonriendo y sin que ellos se lo esperaran, especialmente Theo, brinco sobre la espalda de este último y ambos se esfumaron del lugar.

-¿Tú me llevaras a mi verdad Greg?- musito Draco al ver cómo era aparecerse con Blaise. Todo un reto


	5. El Rey de los Tristones

_Kastanis__: Gracias por comentar, y casi todos los días actualizo, solo que a veces me da flojera o se me va el internet._

_Guest: Me parece injusto que juzgues la historia cuando apenas comienza, Deberías al menor esperar._

_BlackLiv__: Esta historia es más que puro slash, y yo también odio los finales tristes, el final será emocionante, pero siempre hay finales felices._

_himiko-chan: Actualizo casi diario, pues estoy de vacaciones, gracias por no verla tan convencional._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y pues sigan comentando y díganme sus conjeturas. Tell the King es Decirle al Rey, pero quien es el rey aquí y que hay que decirle._

_El Rey de los Tristones_

-¡No me toques!, ¡Aléjate de mí Potter, iré sola!- gritaba Ginny como una loca según el propio Harry que trataba de acercarse a ella y tranquilizarla,, pero entre más se acercaba, Ginny más se alejaba y más trataba de hechizarlo.- ¡Puedo ir sola!

Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle, Ginny le lanzo un _expelliarmus_, el cual pudo esquivar por muy poco, esto ya se estaba complicando demasiado, ¡Lo estaban atacando en su propia casa!, saca su varita de su túnica de Auror, la que aun llevaba puesta, pues acababa de llegar de una misión de un fin de semana en Irlanda del Norte con Ron, el cual siempre era su compañero, y el cual estaba en la sala junto a Hermione los gritos e insultos que le lanzaba Ginny.

-¡Maldita sea, tranquilízate!- No quería pelear a hechizos con Ginny, él pensaba que eso ya era tocar el fondo, no deseaba arruinar aún más su matrimonio, su horrible matrimonio.- ¡Por favor Ginn, déjame explicarte!

-¿Explicar?, ¿Qué hay que explicar?- Ginny se rio como una histérica mientras se pegaba a una pared.- ¿Qué prefieres estar con esa ramera de Romilda Vane que conmigo? ¡Y justamente hoy Harry!

¡Por Merlín y todos los dioses!, ya estaba más que harto de los celos enfermizos de Ginny, se ponía celosa de todas las mujeres que se le acercaban, especialmente de Romilda Vane, la que ahora trabajaba como secretaria en el Departamento de Aurores, y estaba mucho mejor que en Hogwarts y no era tan desesperante como antes.

De acuerdo, lo admitía, una noche después del trabajo salieron al mundo muggle y la beso, y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que llegaron a un hotel de cuarta y ahí tuvieron sexo desenfrenado una y otra vez, fue una de las noche más relajantes que había tenido Harry, pero no duro mucho, se sintió culpable y estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo.

Le aplico un _obliviate_ a Romilda y ni siquiera la miro de nuevo. Y no solo porque temía al escándalo, sino porque sabía que Romilda lo quería y que odiaba a Ginny.

Fue lo mejor para los tres.

Curiosamente no se sintió mal por ella, sino por él y por Ginny, su matrimonio empezó bien, pero eso no duro mucho todo se fue a la mierda, como todo lo bueno en su vida.

-Solo iré a dejarle unos papeles Ginny, ¡Eso es todo!- se acercó a la pelirroja mientras bajaba su varita, pero ella no bajo la guardia y pregunto lo que el tanto temía:

-¿Por qué no quieres ir al cumpleaños de George?- lo había dicho en un susurro, pero Harry estaba seguro de que Ron y Hermione lo oyeron.- Es tu familia

Hace 2 años había dejado de ir a los cumpleaños de George porque siempre acababan igual, con un George ebrio y llorando lanzándole todo tipo de maldiciones que Harry tenía que evitar el solo, pues nadie de la familia Weasley se metía a defenderlo, ni siquiera Hermione, la cual siempre trataba de razonar con George, los otros Weasley también, pero no con la misma voluntad de Hermione.

Estaba harto de las promesas de Ginny de que este año sería diferente.

De las disculpas de George.

De las miradas heridas y avergonzadas de los Weasley.

Harto de escuchar las pobres excusas de Ron y Hermione.

Este año quería quedarse en casa y descansar, había sido un fin de semana agotador haya en Irlanda y no necesitaba que lo hicieran sentir culpable por muertes que habían pasado hace 4 años, no necesitaba que lo hicieran sentir así, porque él se sentía así todos los días sin ayuda de nadie.

-George no me quiere ahí, y no iré para incomodarlo.- exclamo Harry mirando aquellos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza, hace años se hubiera sentido realmente mal, como si le lanzaran un _crucio_, ahora solo sentía como el pinchazo de una aguja.- No quiero incomodar a nadie

-Yo te necesito ahí Harry, que estés conmigo.- Ginny también bajo su varita y la tiro en la cama.- George quiere que estés ahí, ya no ha bebido desde que no vas.

-¿Ves?, si ya no bebe es porque yo ya no estoy ahí.- Volvió a guardar la varita, ya no la necesitaría.

-¡Por Merlín, deja de ser egoísta!- vio como Ginny se pasaba las manos por su largo cabello rojo, el que Harry llevaba sin tocar tanto tiempo.- Yo siempre te he apoyado, ¿Por qué tu no haces lo mismo por mí?

Lo último había bastado para que Harry explotara, y cuando Harry explota, grita peor que Ginny y da más miedo que ella.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Yo soy el egoísta?- la miro como si fuera la primera vez que la viera y una vez más deseo ser soltero.- ¡Aquí la egoísta eres tú!, ¿Por qué no entiendes que me enferma ir a la Madriguera este día?

Puede que se haya pasado con el último comentario, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Te enferma?, ¡Vaya que gracioso!- Harry observo la mirada burlona de Ginny y por alguna extraña razón pensó en la fiesta del ministerio de la semana pasada.- Porque cuando llegaste buscando un hogar en nuestra familia y mesa, eso no pareció enfermarte, ¿O si Harry?

A pesar de que Ginny sabía que había cruzado la línea eso no pareció importarle, siguió con los brazos cruzados y la postura desafiante, Harry en cambio se tensó y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper los dientes.

-No, nunca me enfermo estar ahí.- se acercó a ella con la mirada verde furiosa.- Aunque siempre hubo algo increíblemente fastidioso, ¿Sabes qué es?

Ginny seguía con su expresión seria y mirándolo con dagas en los ojos.

Y Harry casi saboreo las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Una chiquilla insoportable, que se la pasaba rogando la atención del héroe.- La piel blanca de Ginny se volvió tan roja como su cabello y sus ojos relampaguearon con verdadero enojo.- Patético, ¿No te parece?

Lo último pasó demasiado rápido, Ginny grito algo parecido a cabrón o vete a la mierda y si Harry no fuera uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio, lo más probable es que aquella blanca mano que antes lo solía acariciar hubiera acabado grabada en su mejilla derecha, como una prueba más de que el matrimonio Potter-Weasley ya estaba a un paso del abismo.

-No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima.- Fue como si a ambos les hubieran lanzado un _petrificus_, pues los dos se quedaron mirando la mano blanca de Ginny siendo atrapada por la morena de Harry.

Nunca antes habían amenazado con golpes, puede que a los hechizos, pero siempre hechizos de primer grado, nunca más avanzados. Conectaron sus miradas y fue como si volvieran a sexto año, aquel tiempo donde solo necesitaban una mirada para decirse todo.

Y eso paso.

Con solo verse decidieron que lo mejor era que Harry se fuera.

Al menos por unas horas, las necesarias para olvidar la pelea y actuar como si nada hubieran pasado.

_Oh, pero si paso, _pensó Harry mientras se cambiaba su ropa de trabajo por ropa de civil, y veía a Ginny mirar la luna desde el balcón que ella tanto había insistido en poner.

Una vez ya cambiado, Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny, que seguía con los ojos pegados a la luna, sin mover un solo musculo, hubiera querido ir y abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, como aquella noche después de que la guerra terminara y ella hubiera llorado sobre el cuerpo de Fred.

Pero no podía hacer eso.

Sería muy raro.

Demasiado tarde.

Bajo y se encontró a Ron y Hermione discutiendo a gritos, que claro no los oía, gracias al hechizo silenciador que de seguro Hermione había echado sobre ellos. Ron tenía la cara roja por la furia, parecía un tomate gigante, pues su amigo ya estaba poniéndose un poco redondo, aunque gracias a Merlín no tanto como su padre.

Hermione en cambio seguía igual de delgada que antes, solo que un poco más guapa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba los puños mientras su marido movía los brazos como un poseído.

De seguro su pelea se trataba de su relación con Ginny, o del cumpleaños de George, pues Hermione no aprobaba que este aun no haya ido a un psicomago desde el fin de la guerra y Ron le decía que era la vida de su hermano. La castaña en más de una vez le había dicho que en los cumpleaños de George, este le daba un poco de miedo. Pero Harry siempre la ignoraba.

Ya no le preocupaba tanto Hermione, tenía una vida en la cual pensar.

Pero a veces echaba de menos sus pláticas, platicar con Ron no era lo mismo que hacerlo con ella.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y le hizo una seña a Ron, el cual volteo molesto por la interrupción a su discurso, pero su rostro se suavizo al ver que era él y le sonrió, Hermione deshizo el hechizo y su marido corrió hacia Harry.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te estas Harry?- Le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry quiso sonreírle, pero solo logro hacer una mueca.- Calma, ya se le pasara, ¡Mujeres!

Hermione frunció los labios formando una línea y apretó los puños, hasta enterrarse las uñas.

Ron soltó una carcajada y siguió hablando.

-Cómprale algo y veras como se le pasa el enojo.- Apretó con más fuerza su hombro y miro a Hermione al decir.- Así son todas las mujeres, ¡Unas caprichosas!

Hermione bufo y antes de dirigirle una mirada de enojo a su marido miro a ese hombre de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes que hace un par de años era su mejor amigo, si a Hermione le preguntaran cuando comenzó su amistad con Harry a esfumarse, ella respondería que fue hace 3 años.

Justo cuando Theodore Nott apareció en su puerta dos meses después de haberse casado con Ron.

Y le dijo que su mejor amigo y esposo eran unos monstruos.

Se indignó y se puso furiosa pensando que aquellas palabras eran mentira, y fue en busca de su esposo y mejor amigo para corroborar que todo era una vil mentira hecha por esa serpiente, pero eso no paso.

Una casualidad la llevo al despacho de Ron y ahí supo todo.

Trata de enfrentarse a ambos, pero no podía, los amaba, a uno como esposo y a otro como hermano. Trato de olvidar lo que sabía.

Trato de ser una buena esposa y amiga e ignorar el dolor de otros como ellos.

Todo iba de maravilla, si no pensaba en lo que hacían, ella era feliz.

Hasta que llego el día de ir a la fiesta del Ministerio.

Supo en ese momento que tenía que arreglar lo que no había hecho hace 3 años.

Aunque ya fuera tarde.

Harry se revolvió incomodo por la mirada que le dirigía Hermione, cuando la vio a los ojos supo que ella ya no lo veía como su amigo, su confidente, ni mucho menos como su hermano. Luego de que Hermione le diera otra mirada larga, ella se dio vuelta y subió hacia las escaleras para ir a ver a Ginny.

Ron le quito la mano del hombro y se sentó en un sillón junto a la chimenea, ya lucía más tranquilo que hace unos minutos, su cara ya no estaba roja como un tomate, ya había vuelto a ser clara y con pecas.

Se quedaron unos segundos hundidos en el silencio, últimamente hacían eso cada vez que se veían, quedarse en silencio durante minutos, para luego cruzar algunas palabras del trabajo, sobre las noticias del periódico y se iban cada uno por su lado.

-¡A la mierda, no iré con el loco de George!- Ron brinco del sillón con tanta fuerza que sorprendió a Harry, el cual dio un respingo y lo miro como si fuera un loco.- Tu tampoco quieres ir, ¡Salgamos a divertirnos!

A Harry le pareció ver a ese niño pelirrojo que había conocido a los 11 años, tan alegre y despreocupado y por un momento le dieron ganas de llorar, quería volver a aquella época, la que ahora para él era la más feliz de su vida, esa época en la que lo único que le importaba era conocer más de la magia, tener aventuras con Ron y Hermione, en la que no conocía a Ginny, donde le encantaba frustrar los planes de Malfoy y hacerlo rabiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que lo vio fue en la fiesta del Ministerio, por un segundo Harry se preguntó cómo habrá estado Malfoy luego de la golpiza que le dio, si somos honestos el rubio no salió tan mal parado como el, que todavía tenía los golpes de Malfoy marcados en su piel, según el medimago las marcas que le dejo la magia del rubio seguirían en su piel por mucho tiempo, y cuando Harry pregunto porque, el medimago solo le respondió de forma escueta.

_-Un mago con demasiada magia, bastante poderosa, pero me temo que descontrolada._

Malfoy siempre fue un buen mago lo admitía, pero en peleas físicas y duelos de magia siempre ganaba el, había gato encerrado, no es posible que Malfoy se haya vuelto más poderoso que el de la noche a la mañana. Al principio de la pelea se veía que él iba a ganar como siempre, hasta que vio los hilos de magia de un tono verde Slytherin salir de Malfoy y supo que había algo raro.

Muy pocos eran capaces de expulsar su magia y tener control sobre ella.

Ni siquiera él era capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Harry, me estas oyendo?- Ron lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y ojos curiosos

El moreno sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo, lo que le pasara a Malfoy no era su problema, hace años que no lo era.

Lo mejor era olvidarlo, estaba seguro de que pensar en el solo traería mala suerte.

-No, lo siento me distraje, ¿Qué decías?- se sentó en un sillón mientras Ron volvía a repetir su discurso.

-Decía que le mandáramos un patronus a Neville, Dean y Seamus para vernos en el caldero chorreante.- al ver la cara de su amigo siguió.- Luego saldremos al mundo muggle y a uno de esos bares, tomamos algo mientras charlamos y nos relajamos de las mujeres, ¿Qué opinas?

Quería decirle que no quería ir a ningún lado, que lo que más deseaba en este instante era irse a la cama, pero que no podía porque su maldita hermana estaría ahí, y eso no se le decía a un amigo que era más que obvio que necesitaba olvidar la pelea que acaba de tener con su esposa. Así poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo le dijo:

-Claro que sí, yo también necesito salir.- Se levantó del sillón y fue por su abrigo.

-¡Genial! No te arrepentirás Harry, esta será la mejor noche de tu vida.- Ron estaba lleno de alegría y el moreno solo pudo pensar.

_Ya, claro, la mejor noche de mi vida ¿No?, ahora cuéntame otro chiste_

-Mándales tu un patronus a Seamus y Dean, yo hablare por la chimenea con Neville.- Una vez con su abrigo puesto tomo un puñado de polvos flú y cuando los iba a lanzar, oyó la voz de Ron preguntar.

-¿Por qué no le mandas un patronus a Neville? ¿No sería mejor que llenarse de hollín?- Ron rio de su propio chiste sin darse cuenta de la tensión de su mejor amigo.

-Estoy cansado, y no me quiero agotar haciendo magia.- Harry trato de ocultar el temblor de su voz al hablar tratando de que su amigo no lo notara, lo cual pareció funcionar.

No podía simplemente decirle a Ron que ya no era capaz de hacer un patronus.

No quería oír las preguntas que este haría en cuanto lo supiera.

Pero es obvio que eso no sucedería, Ron no era de esas personas intuitivas y posiblemente nunca se enteraría de que su mejor amigo ya no podía invocar uno.

Era en momentos como estos que extrañaba a Hermione, la cual se hubiera dado cuenta en ese instante de lo que le pasaba, ella lo hubiera animado u obligado a hablar sobre eso y el ya estaría en estos momentos contándoselo todo.

Contándole como un día le quiso mandar un patronus a Ron para ir a comer y no salió nada de su varita, como practico distintos hechizos y le salieron de maravilla, como reviso la varita, los movimientos que hacía a la hora de hacer el hechizo e incluso lo escribió y dijo en voz alta más de cien veces el hechizo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fallaba.

Era su recuerdo feliz el que ya no servía.

Ese recuerdo ya no lo hacía feliz.

Su recuerdo eran sus padres, en el espejo de Oesed, las fotografías y la vez que oyó sus voces en el cementerio donde murió Cedric y antes del enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Todo eso era su recuerdo feliz.

Hasta que se enamoró de ella.

A partir de sexto año en adelante la mitad de su patronus siempre sería Ginny, su cabello, su olor, su voz, su piel, toda ella era la mitad de su patronus. El primer año de matrimonio aun hacia su patronus pensando en ella, el tiempo paso y su matrimonio se fue agrietando cada vez más.

Harry siempre había visto su matrimonio como esa preciosa flor de cristal que tía Petunia tenía en la sala, esa flor que con el tiempo y claro que gracias a la ayuda de Dudley se había llenado de grietas, cuando Harry cumplo los 8 años la vio romperse en miles de pedazos, pues su primo de nuevo la había vuelto a tirar, solo que esta vez no se le cayó un pedazo o se hizo una grieta, esta vez se rompió para siempre.

Cuando peleaba con Ginny siempre recordaba esa flor de cristal, una margarita bellísima, mataba el tiempo viéndola e inventando miles de historia sobre esa flor. Era gracioso ver que después de tanto tiempo recordara eso.

Volviendo al tema anterior, Harry no quiso dar cuenta de que su patronus ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad que hace años, ya su ciervo no brincaba por todos lados, ahora se quedaba estático y tan falto de brillo que a Harry le daba más tristeza que alegría.

Y aunque trato de hacer su patronus sin pensar en Ginny y solo concentrándose en sus padres no sirvió del todo, lo máximo que consiguió fue hacer un escudo, y sabía que necesitaba otro recuerdo, algo que lo hiciera tan inmensamente feliz como lo hizo Ginny en su momento, pero por más que pensara, no había nada que lo hiciera tan feliz como lo hizo esa pelirroja.

El patronus de Ron seguía tan brillante y juguetón como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado años, al parecer el seguía amando a Hermione con la misma intensidad que siempre, eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente y lanzo los polvos flú para hablar con Neville.

Vio la cara de su amigo en la chimenea, Neville tampoco había cambiado en los años, seguía siendo tan él.

-Hola Neville, ¿Cómo estás?- Le sonrió

-¡Fantástico! ¿Y tú, como estas?- contesto su amigo tan sonriente que sintió un pinchazo de envidia.

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta Hannah?- Neville había terminado con Luna luego de la guerra y la muerte de su abuela, al fin se casó con una Hufflepuff.

-Como siempre, tratando de quitar la suciedad que dejo Tom en el lugar.- Se rio suavemente Neville.- Pero ya sabes, ¡Es imposible!

Ambos se rieron al recordar lo sucio que había estado el Caldero Chorreante a manos de Tom y lo limpio que trataba de verse ahora en manos de Hannah Abbott, ahora Longbottom.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- pregunto Harry sonriendo incomodo pues no quería interrumpir algún plan romántico esa noche.

-No, en realidad no.- se quedó pensativo un rato.- Bueno tengo que limpiar unas habitaciones aquí, pero ¿Que planeabas hacer?

-Ron me convenció para salir esta noche, también invito a Seamus y Dean- Se revolvió el cabello incomodo al ver la mirada escrutadora de Neville.- ¿Qué dices nos acompañas?

-No lo sé.- sonrió ligeramente y dijo.- ¿Qué es mejor quedarme aquí a limpiar habitaciones o salir con mis amigos?

Neville se rasco la barbilla fingiendo pensar y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Neville siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

-¡Pero claro que iré con ustedes!- Neville soltó una risita- ¿Dónde los veo?

-Ron le dijo a los chicos que los veríamos en el Caldero, así que supongo que no te moverás

-Supones bien- se carcajeo una vez más.- Te veo en un rato Harry

-Claro, adiós

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones, volteo y vio como un patronus con la forma de un brillante zorro se acercaba a Ron, pronto se escuchó la voz de Seamus desde el patronus de este diciendo alegre.

_-Dean está conmigo, por supuesto que los veremos haya._

-Bueno Harry, ya has oído que nos verán haya.

-Bien, pero solo espero que esto valga la pena

-Ya verás que si.- Ron tomo los polvos flú, los lanzo a la chimenea y exclamo con fuerza.- ¡Al Caldero Chorreante!

Harry le siguió 2 segundos después, dejando que las llamas verdes lo envolvieran y lo llevaran hacia el Caldero Chorreante, según Ron para tener una noche memorable. Cuando llego salió de la chimenea y se quitó el hollín que tenía en los hombros, vio a su alrededor a ver si veía a sus amigos, cerca de la barra vio una cabeza pelirroja y fue hacia allá.

Normalmente las únicas veces que veía a Seamus y Dean era en los cumpleaños de Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y en los suyos propios, fuera de ahí no hablaba mucho con ellos, cuando se los encontraba por el Callejón Diagon estos siempre lo invitaban a fiestas, pero él se negaba, no porque le cayeran mal, sino porque no había tanta confianza entre él y ellos.

Seamus seguía con sus ojos avellana tan brillantes como antaño y su cabello de color arena, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro como siempre, él era socio de George en la tienda de bromas, pues luego de la guerra Seamus había decidió poner una tienda de pirotecnia e incluso había aprendido a manejar el fuego, algo que las personas encontraban interesante.

Harry recordaba haber asistido a la boda de Seamus hace 2 años, el cual se había enamorado de Lavender Brown, con la cual ya esperaba su primer hijo. Harry se la paso bien gran parte de la fiesta, hasta que tuvo a Ginny a su lado insultando a Lavender, recordaba haber peleado con Ginny y como habían empezado a llamar la atención, especialmente la del nuevo matrimonio. Ambos se disculparon y se fueron a casa, donde pelearon a gritos hasta que se cansaron.

Al lado de Seamus como siempre estaba Dean Thomas, el que alguna vez fue el novio de Ginny, y que siempre lograba ponerlo celoso, ahora ya no sentía nada cuando en las fiestas veía a su esposa hablando con Dean, pues ya no le importaba como antes y claro, también estaba el hecho de que Dean se había casado con Parvati Patil hace 2 años, como 3 meses después de la boda de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo te va Harry? –Comento Seamus con su marcado acento irlandés y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Como siempre, demasiado y difícil.- explico Harry - ¿Cómo va la pirotecnia?

-¡Genial!, Creo que tal vez pueda ampliar el negocio a fin de año.

-¿Y él bebe?- Harry realmente no quería preguntar por eso.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡Es un varón!-

_Vete a la mierda Seamus pensó Harry sonriente_

-Lavender y yo fuimos a San Mungo ayer y nos dijeron que sería un varón.- Harry se sintió envidia al ver que probablemente él nunca tendría hijos.- ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

Interrumpió la perorata del irlandés para preguntar a Dean cualquier cosa para distraerse y no prestar atención a ese dolor en el pecho porque Ginny no quería hijos.

-¿Cómo esta Parvati?- Dean lo vio extrañado y Seamus aún más.

-Está bien, un poco triste, pero se le pasara.- Dean hizo ademan con la mano para restarle importancia

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry curioso

Dean se sonrojo con gran fuerza, mientras Seamus sonreía aún más, eso le dio una mala señal a Harry.

-Vamos a tener un bebe.

-¿Qué?- Harry supo que esa no fue la manera de preguntar pues ambos lo veían confundidos.- Lo siento, es que me sorprendió.

-No importa.- Dean le sonrió mientras su mirada adquiría ese brillo especial, el mismo que tenía Seamus al hablar de su hijo.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?- pregunto una vez más Harry mirándolos con celos.

-Cuando Seamus me dijo que iba a ser padre me sentí un poco mal.- dio un respiro y continuo.- No quería decirle nada a Parvati para no presionarla, pero ella llego un día nerviosa a casa y me dijo que quería tener una familia.

Dean sonrió y paro un poco su explicación para sonreír al recordar a su familia.

-Pero Lavender ya tiene 6 meses, ¿No se supone que ya querían un bebe desde que ella se enteró?- Harry no pudo evitar que su comentario sonara tan venenoso.

-En realidad, me lo dijo cuándo Lavender tenía como 3 meses.- Dean endureció un poco su rostro.- Queríamos organizar nuestras vidas un poco antes de intentarlo.

-¡Vaya suerte!- trato de sonreír Harry esperando que los otros se lo tragaran.

No conto con que Ron decidiera hundirlo.

-¿Cuándo me harás tío Harry?- Ron hasta el momento se había mantenido aparte de la conversación, pues estaba más entretenido en hablar con Hannah sobre los menús que en participar.

El moreno nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a Ron como aquel momento, sintió 3 pares de ojos clavarse en su rostro esperando que respondiera, pero gracias a Merlín, Neville llego justo en ese instante.

-Estoy listo, vámonos.- Neville seguía con su pelo rubio y sus ojos verde pasto un tanto opacos.

_Gracias que llegaste Neville_

Todos se despidieron de Hannah y salieron hacia el mundo muggle, el cual esa noche estaba especialmente vacío, apenas había un par de automóviles pasando y nadie estaba en la calle, lo cual era bastante extraño para los magos ahí presentes, que no tenían idea de que ese idea se jugaba uno de los más importantes partidos de futbol.

Caminaron en silencio sin dirección alguna, todos demasiado ocupados en sus pensamientos como para preocuparles lo de los otros, ya no eran más aquellos chiquillos que podrían pasar días preocupados por sus amigos.

Ya eran hombres, todos casados y con un hogar, ya no podían permitirse pensar en solucionar de los problemas de otros o al menos tratar de ayudar, pues cuando uno crece se vuelve egoísta, y solo piensa en sus problemas, cuando cruzaron una esquina Neville se detuvo y les grito que pararan, el rubio estaba parado frente a un bar, que se veía bastante solitario.

-¿Les apetece entrar?- Todos asintieron y vieron como Neville tomaba el picaporte y abría la puerta.

Harry ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre de aquel bar tan solitario y apartado, entraron y el lugar se veía bastante vacío, había un par de adolescentes y una pareja, esa era toda la clientela del lugar, se fueron a sentar a una mesa apartada y se quitaron los abrigos.

-Iré por las bebidas.- dijo Neville sonriéndoles y poniéndose de pie.

-Voy contigo.- exclamo Harry esforzándose por huir del silencio incomodo en esa mesa.

-No, quédate aquí, ya voy yo.- El rubio sentó a Harry y se dirigió a la barra por cervezas.-

Todos se vieron incomodos, pues no tenían muchos temas de hablar y en realidad tampoco se veían mucho, cuando Harry ya estaba decidido a irse al baño para no aguantar más esto, Ron abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo va todo con Ginny?

_Grandísimo cabrón._

Harry vio como las miradas de Seamus y Dean se pegaban a su cara y el solo espero un rato para ver si Neville volvía a salvarle, pero al ver que eso no pasaría decidió hablar, suspiro y dijo.

-Es tu hermana Ron, no me pidas que hable de ella

-Vamos Harry, no sé nada de tu matrimonio.- Ron hizo un puchero y eso basto para romper un poco el hielo entre todos.

-Bien, todo va bien como siempre.- Harry sonrió, nunca le diría a Ron lo mucho que llegaba a detestar a su hermana menor.

-¿Y la pelea de esta noche?- susurro tímido

_¡Maldita sea!_

-¡Oh Ron!- Harry soltó una estruendosa carcajada esperando que sonara creíble.- Ginny está en esa temporada del año y yo cansado como si me hubiera aplastado un hipogrifo.

-¿Entonces esa pelea no fue importante?- musito Ron esperanzado

Harry solo sonrió más y pensando en cómo engañar a Ron, no metería a Ron en sus problemas maritales, especialmente porque este era muy entrometido y era capaz de hacer lo imposible por juntarlos de nuevo, incluso drogarlos de poción de amor.

-Las peleas son siempre importantes Ron.- vio la mirada de su amigo entristecerse.- Pero créeme cuando te digo que todo se solucionara, de seguro en la noche Ginny y yo estamos más que bien.

Harry volvió a reír pensando que eso era imposible, lo más seguro es que Ginny no le hablara y él tampoco lo hiciera, hace mucho se había acostumbrado a que ella lo despreciara, pero aun dolía.

Solo un poco.

Neville trajo las cervezas y cada uno tomo la suya, Ron se veía mucho más animado, en cambio Seamus y Dean no dejaban de mirar de forma sospechosa a Harry, el cual gruño al notarlo.

Debió haber supuesto que ellos no eran tan soquetes.

Se entretuvieron hablando del Quidditch, del Ministerio y algunos como Seamus, Dean y Ron contaron los problemas que tenían con sus esposas, cuando le preguntaron a Neville este dijo que no tenía ningún problema con Hannah, y eso nadie se lo discutió, pues todos habían sido testigos de lo mucho que se amaban, pero cuando Harry dijo que no había ningún problema, solo Ron le creyó, en cambio el resto lo miro con sospecha, Neville incluso con lastima, ¡A Neville le daba lástima!

Su vida daba asco.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche cuando Ron dijo que se tenía que ir, pues al parecer Hermione le había mandado un mensaje a través de una moneda encantada, se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando por fin el pelirrojo se marchó, Harry ya estaba listo para despedirse 5 minutos después inventándose que Ginny le había mandado un mensaje por una moneda o algo así, pues hace rato que los demás lo miraban de forma sospechosa, desde que dijo que sus problemas con Ginny no eran nada, tenía miedo de que lo acorralaran y le sacaran la verdad.

No quería que nadie supiera la mierda que era su matrimonio.

Menos ellos, que tenían las mujeres perfectas.

Justo cuando se había puesto de pie y con la excusa en la punta de los labios, Dean tomo su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza, Harry observo con sus grandes ojos esmeralda como Seamus sacaba dinero y lo dejaba en la mesa, mientras tomaba con fuerza su otro brazo, trato de decir que lo soltaran, pero fue tarde, pues Neville le lanzo un hechizo que lo dejo mudo.

Vio a los 3 con furia, pero parecían ignorarlo.

Salieron del bar y Neville le quito el hechizo a Harry, el cual estaba tan sonrojado que incluso daría risa, sino fuera por su mirada furiosa y los gritos.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Acaso son aborígenes?- Harry manoteaba como loco, a pesar de que nadie lo tocaba.- ¡Malditos idiotas!

-¡Harry cálmate!- Seamus levanto las manos para tranquilizarlo, pero no sirvió.

-¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡No tenían derecho a hechizarme!

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero queríamos hablar contigo.- Dean no lucia arrepentido

-¿Y no podían pedírmelo? ¿Tan complicado era?- pregunto Harry poniéndose su abrigo.

-Sabíamos que no ibas querer

-¡Ahora menos!

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto para aparecerse en su casa o en cualquier otro lugar, pero escucho la voz de Neville llamarlo, que solo hizo que aumentara el paso.

-Vimos como no te querías desahogar frente a Ron

Eso lo hizo parar y esperar que Dean siguiera hablando.

-Cuando hablas de Ginny y tu matrimonio no eres feliz, solo queríamos ayudarte

Y cuando Harry escucho esas palabras no pudo más que volver hacia donde estaban sus amigos y abrazarlos, pues era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante, sin Hermione ya no tenía a nadie para confiar.

-Gracias chicos, enserio

Todos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrieron, Harry vio como Seamus sacaba un papel arrugado de su pantalón y lo ponía frente a ellos.

-Este papel estaba en nuestra mesa y es de un nuevo club, ¡Vayamos!

Dean lo miro con duda pero finalmente asintió, Neville sonrió y dijo que le encantaría, Harry sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de ir a un lugar extraño.

-¿Cómo se llama y dónde está?- Seamus le dio el papel para que el mismo lo pudiera leer.

Tenía tonos oscuros y fosforecestes, lo cual hacía imposible ignorar el papel, en el centro de dicho papel, escrito con grandes letras que parecían burbujas rezaba lo siguiente.

_**Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite**_

Oxford Street London, W1N OAXEngland

Un anuncio bastante sencillo, breve y conciso, lo que más le gustaba a Harry, lo miro unos segundos más antes de mirar a los ojos a cada uno de sus amigos y decir.

-¡Vamos!

-¡Sí!- exclamaron sus amigos levantando los brazos y riendo

Ya con la dirección grabada, todos estaban listos para aparecerse, hasta que Neville hablo:

-Creo que deberíamos tomar precauciones

-No te preocupes pequeño Neville.- Seamus sonrió de forma gatuna y transfiguro una rama en una tira de condones.- ¡Ya tengo las precauciones!

Todos se burlaron de Neville, el cual se sonrojo y dijo:

-No, eso no, me refiero a nuestras apariencias.

-¿Qué dices?, ¡Sino somos tan feos!- una vez más Seamus hizo sonrojar a Neville, solo que no de vergüenza.

-Me refiero a que pueden reconocer a Harry, y pueden venir los periodistas tras el

Guardaron silencio analizando las palabras de Longbottom, dejaron de sonreír pensando que su plan de fiesta se había arruinado, hasta que vieron a Neville rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué haces Neville?- pregunto Dean

-Busco poción multijugos.- respondió distraído

-¿Tienes poción miltijugos en tus bolsillos?- pregunto extrañado Harry

-Sí, ¿Tu no?- Neville lo decía de forma tan tranquila, que por un momento todos pensaron en Luna Lovegood.

-¿Para qué quieres esa poción?- dijo Seamus cuando vio el pequeño vial en manos de su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que mi suegro fue hoy, y como yo pienso que él es gay y Hannah no me creía.- destapo el vial mientras lo olía.- Decidí darle una prueba

-¿Te acostaste con tu suegro? –Harry lucia escandalizado, él nunca se imaginaria teniendo algo con el señor Weasley.

-¡Por Merlín, no! Solo le sonreí para que Hannah viera las miradas.- Neville suspiro triste.- Fue bonito poder caminar un rato

Algo que todos siempre trataban de ignorar siempre que estaban con Neville, era la cojera que tenía en la pierna izquierda, fue durante la Batalla Final donde perdió la pierna y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Madame Pomfrey este nunca pudo recuperarse del todo bien.

La pierna la perdió a manos de Emma Vanity.

Un duelo bastante complicado, de vida o muerte.

-Lo siento, me he puesto triste.- Neville recupero su sonrisa jovial de hace segundos y le tendió el vial a Harry.- Toma

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Aquí el famoso eres tú, nosotros podemos hacernos un glamour.- le sonrió

-No Neville, es tuyo, úsalo tú.- se lo trato de devolver

-Úsalo tú, tuviste una pelea con Ginny, tal vez lo mejor sea que no vuelvas a casa.- Le volvió a tender el vial y esta vez Harry lo acepto.

Se la tomo de un trago y sintió todo su cuerpo cambiar, volverse un poco más y con la vista mucho mejor, cuando se encontró ya cambiado se quitó las gafas redondas y las guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Genial!

-¡Fantástico!

-¡Excelente!

Harry Potter ya no era un joven de metro ochenta de desordenada cabellera negra, ojos verde esmeralda, de piel canela y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aún seguía teniendo el cabello negro, solo que lacio y bastante domable, la piel blanca, sin cicatriz alguna y con unos electrizantes ojos grises, como un tornado.

El resto se aplicó un glamour y pronto todos se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del dichoso club, hicieron fila y pasaron pronto, el club estaba lleno de cuerpos bailando, algunos restregándose como animales en celo y otros bailando solos, pero atrayendo miles de miradas, como ese rubio.

Harry y el resto buscaron una mesa apartada y pidieron unos tragos, y pronto se dejaron envolver por aquel ambiente tan lleno de libertad, sexo, alcohol e irresponsabilidad, estaban más relajados ahí que en el bar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de malo entre tú y Ginny?- pregunto Dean mientras veía a dos chicas manosearse, pues en ese bar había parejas de todo y a nadie parecía molestarle.

Harry gracias al alcohol, la música y a ese ambiente tan libre se desahogó como hace años no lo hacía.

Les conto como el primer año de matrimonio todo había ido de maravilla, tenían sexo a montones, se reían todo el tiempo, casi nunca peleaban y se apoyaban en todo. Harry recordaba cómo fue que todo se arruino ese segundo año, Ginny tenía más partidos en el extranjero y el misiones, a pesar de que el trataba estar en contacto con ella para saber de sus partidos y demás, ella nunca lo llamaba, nunca respondía sus cartas, ni sus llamadas por chimenea, solo llamaba cuando ella quería.

Es por eso que el dejo de ir a todos los partidos y solo iba cuando quería.

El tercer año de matrimonio también se fue en picada, pues mientras él tenía que ir a fiestas ministeriales, Ginny se excusaba con que estaba cansada y odiaba ir al Ministerio, eso Harry se lo paso, pero cuando tuvo que ser ingresado al hospital por sus misiones y Ginny no iba a verlo, eso ya no se lo acepto y cuando le pregunto porque no fue al hospital la pelirroja solo dijo:

_-Siempre tienes suerte y siempre sales vivo, ¿Para qué voy?_

Que su esposa le dijera eso le dolió bastante y le dolió más como al año siguiente Ginny se enojó con él porque no iría a uno de sus partidos, no fue porque le reclamara, lo que le dolió fue que Ginny no recordara que ese día había muerto Sirius, ella sabía muy bien que todos los años iba a su tumba para hablarle, esa tradición lo hacia todos los años y Ginny lo sabía, al menos hasta ese año.

También en aquel año lo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera un poco más fue el hecho de que Ginny no quería tener niños, habían peleado de nuevo porque Harry quería comprar una casa en la playa y Ginny no.

_-¿Dónde pasaremos las vacaciones cuando los niños no estén en la escuela?- pregunto Harry mientras se ponía de pie y la señalaba._

_-¿Qué niños?- grito Ginny roja de furia y confundida._

_-¡Los que tendremos algún día!- exclamo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-¡Yo detesto a los niños!- escupió Ginny llevándose las manos al cabello frustrada._

-No te preocupes Harry, algo pasara.- Esa fue la voz patosa de Seamus que ya estaba demasiado bebido.- ¡No tienes por qué ser el Rey de los Tristones!

-Lo mejor será que me lo lleve.- Dean se levantó y sostuvo a Seamus mientras este trataba de cantar.- Esta delirando

-Sí, mejor vámonos- Harry también estaba un poco ebrio, no se podía mantener en pie.

-¿Dónde está Neville?- miro extrañado Dean a todos lados

-¡Mierda!, ¡Se me perdió!- Harry se sujetó la cabeza, lo mejor era irse, pero no podía abandonar a Neville.- Váyanse ustedes, yo busco a Neville

-¿Seguro?

Antes de que Harry respondiera, oyeron a Seamus murmurar:

-Creo que voy a vomitar

-Llévatelo de aquí Dean.- hablo Harry señalando a un enfermizo Seamus

Cuando vio cómo se alejaban Dean y Seamus, el moreno de ahora ojos grises, decidió ir a buscar a Neville para ya poder irse a dormir, lo busco unos 5 minutos hasta que recordó que Neville tenía otros rostro, pues aún tenía el glamour y se sintió estúpido por buscar a Neville con su rostro normal.

Fue a la barra y pidió un whisky, pero tan distraído estaba buscando a Neville que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le echaba una pastilla a su bebida, la cual se disolvió rápidamente, es por eso que cuando se bebió aquel whisky no sintió la pastilla, sino un gran mareo y su vista se tornó borrosa.

Camino buscando a Neville, hasta que le llego un mareo que lo desestabilizo casi por completo, pero por suerte un tipo alto y moreno lo logro sostener antes de caer.

-¡Qué guapo eres! ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- aquel hombre extraño de piel morena y ojos negros le estaba lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Qué dices?

El moreno se revolvió entre los brazos de aquel extraño tratando se alejarse, pero entre más se alejaba el tipo parecía dispuesto a robarle su espacio vital, Harry dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y disculparse con Neville por haberlo abandonado ahí, pero los brazos de ese sujeto los tomaron firmemente impidiéndole moverse y Harry ya cada vez estaba a punto del desmayo.

-Suéltame.- murmuro de forma entrecortada dando leves golpes en el pecho grande del tipo.

-Creí que nos divertíamos.- el sujeto hizo un puchero y acerco sus labios dispuestos a besar los de él joven de cabello negro y ojos grises que tenía frente a él.

Pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

Se dio vuelta y vio a un joven mirándolo con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios.

-¿Eres tan patético que no te importa llevarte a la cama a un pobre drogado?- se mofo una voz bastante gruesa y sensual.

-¿Acaso lo quieres tú?- el sujeto miro al jovencito que tenía frente a él, de seguro de la misma edad del tipo que tenía entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué me darías por él?

El tipo sonrió burlón y exclamo.- ¿Qué tal una patada en los huevos?

-Bien, bien, quédatelo tú, ¡Al fin y al cabo hay otros!- le grito el tipo moreno al mismo tiempo que le aventaba al joven que antes tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz se había vuelto mucho más suave e incluso gentil

Harry no abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, lo mejor hubiera sido que asistiera al cumpleaños de George, así no se hubiera metido en este problema, se lo debía a Fred, también era el cumpleaños de él y Harry ni siquiera pensó en él una vez.

Se sintió basura.

-¿Quiere salir de aquí?- volvió a hablar esa voz

Harry quería decirle que no, que el solo podía irse pero por alguna razón no podía hablar, abrió los ojos y miro al tipo que tenía frente a él, pero no podía ver mucho, en verdad estaba muy mareado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Era la peor persona del mundo, un verdadero monstruo, peor que los mortifagos y Voldemort juntos, Fred había sido su amigo y hoy que era su cumpleaños él no se dignó a pensar ni un poco en él, ¡Por Merlín, Ginny tenía razón!, era un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en sus problemas.

-Fred.- dijo Harry en voz baja recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ese tipo.

-Bueno Fred, yo soy Theo.- el joven levanto la barbilla del chico de cabellos negros y miro esos profundos ojos grises, que de alguna manera se le hacían familiares.- Te llevare a un lugar para que podamos…

Sonrió con picardía y le susurro lo siguiente antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

-Conocernos mejor

Harry ya no podía más con los mareos, así que no reacciono cuando el tipo que tenía delante de él le tomo la barbilla, ni cuando el extraño le beso la mejilla.

Ni mucho menos cuando la lengua de ese desconocido entraba en su boca probando su sabor y deleitándose con la magnificencia de su boca húmeda y sensual.

Lo último que vio Harry antes de desmayarse fue una brillante cabellera rubia, y a lo lejos, unos fríos y calculadores ojos mirando todo aquel espectáculo que había provocado.

Su plan avanzaba.

Es una pena que el moreno nunca recordara aquellos ojos vacíos.


End file.
